A Second Chance
by Morning Trance
Summary: It was a joke. A silly, harmless, little April Fool's.Yet,coupled with the constant teasing, drives Mikan completely overboard. So what did she do?Why, she left, predictably. Now though after a few years,she's back,under a different identity to give them another chance. Currently under revision.
1. Betrayed

Another fanfic! It's me, Nadeshiko. It's good to see you… not literally. Relax. I am not a stalker... or am I?

By the way, Hotaru knows Mikan is coming because she times her, and she had camcorders all over the school. Also, Mikan is more powerful than all the DA class and Persona combined. She had been training for a long while and takes naps during classes. people think she is just lazy.

Disclaimer- Blah blah blah. I do not own Gakuen Alice, do I need to say more? On with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Hotaru's P.O.V.<span>

It was early in the morning, 6 a.m. to be exact. Me, Firecaster (Natsume), Bunny- Boy (Ruka), Anna, Nonoko, Inchou, Permy (Sumire), and Mind Reader (Koko) were in the classroom. Today, we were going to pull a trick on Mikan. A harmless little joke. Today, we were going to act like we hate her. For what reason? None, what so ever. We just felt like having a little fun with her. We were here to discuss our plans. Whenever she tried to talk to us, we would insult her, or simply ignore her. So, with only an hour left, we began to practice with Inchou's illusions. When Inchou had to practice, I made(more like blackmailed) Bunny Boy into pretending to be Mikan.

**... Five Minutes Until Mikan Arrives...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mikan' P.O.V.<span>**

"Ohayo minna!" I shouted. Internally, I heaved a big sigh. I hate being so loud. But, I had to be "innocent", so I had to be so loud. "Baka..." muttered Hotaru. "Awww... you don't have to be so mean."I said as I pretended to be offended. "Get away from me. You're useless." she muttered as she tinkered with her invention. I froze. Usually, she would mutter "Baka..." again, or ignore me. She has never said anything so hurtful to me, which is saying something. I was still shaking a bit, despite my training(refer to the top of the page), as I walked by Ruka-pyon and the rest of my friends. As I weakly said "Hi", they gave me a hard glare. I was shocked. I was their friend... how could they treat me like this? "We were never your friends. We were just using you." Anna and Nonoko growled. I froze. They were just using me? After I had done my best to try to cheer them up? After I tried to protect them and trained long and hard to get my SEC Alice under my full control? How could they do this to me? After a long silence, I continued walking to my seat with my eyes hidden under my bangs. If my so called "friends" insulted me this badly, I don't even want to know what Hyuuga would say to me. During class, I let my attention wander, rather than fake paying attention, as I usually would do. I already know what the teacher was teaching, after all, no one could be as stupid as the bubbly and chherful Mikan Sakura. My IQ was even higher than Hyuuga, Imai, and Tobita's (Inchou's) combined. Seriously though, I still don't know what to do after my "friends" abandoned me.

**End of the Day**

I'm glad I managed to make it through the day. After last period, I shuffled over to my uncle's, the High School Principal's, office. After I quietly opened the door, walked in, and plunked myself down at the chair in front of Uncle's desk, I sighed. "What's going in on?" Uncle asked. "My friends abandoned me." I muttered before biting the bottom of my lower lip. I was shocked when my uncle smiled sadly and said "Well, with your SEC and Nullification Alice, you have been accepted into Alice Academy America, a school that only accepts high level Alices. So do you want to go?" Slowly, I grinned and said "Sure, what have I got to lose?" "Okay then, you will be leaving early tomorrow morning." he said. Then, I walked out of Uncle's office and practically skipped all the way to my dorm room.

* * *

><p><span>Mikan's P.O.V.<span>

It is currently around midnight and I'm packing my things. I haven't been so happy in a long while. I was actually humming as I packed. After a little while, I was finally done with the packing a flopped on my bed, planning to squeeze in at least a few hours of sleep.

**The Next Morning, Eight a.m.**

Now, I am at the airport with my uncle and Narumi- sensei. They came to see me off. They were waving goodbye as I boarded the plane. When I walked in, I was looking around for my seat, 3-8. Soon enough, I found it, and it was a first class seat, the kind where you got to stretch your legs out and get a large variety of movies, music, and food. Okay. I'd better get comfortable for the looong plane ride. I stuck my carry-on luggage in the baggage compartment ontop of my head and snuggled down into my seat.

* * *

><p><span>Hotaru's P.O.V.<span>

**_WALKED_ _CALMLY_** into the classroom in _**REGULAR**_ clothes. What the hell was going on here? He sighed before he calmly said "Mikan-chan lift for America this morning." There was a long silence as our classmates filtered this little piece of information through thier brains. "**_NANI?_**" everyone, minus me and Firecaster, screamed. Oh great. I loked over at Firecaster. He looked utterely shocked as well. Now what have we done? I wondered with tears threatening to spill over ny eyes

* * *

><p>Hello! I finally completed my first chapter of my second fanfic!<p>

**Please Review! I accept constructive critisism! =)**

Nadeshiko~ See you soon!


	2. Them and Charas

Hello! It's me again! Sorry! The document thing wasn't working, so I had to type this up on Microsoft Word and wait for the document uploader to work again.

This is not a crossover. End of story… just kidding! You wouldn't like it if I left you hanging would you? I also tend to go overboard on descriptions. So… watch out!

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later, Mikan's P.O.V<strong>

Ahhh. It feels good to be back in Japan after traveling around the world for five long years. Now, I'm back at Gakuen Alice. Why? Well, I've decided to give my 'friends' another chance. In the five years, I've found exactly one good friend that's here with me now. Her name is Amu Hinamori. She has long slightly wavy pink hair and four Shugo Charas. What are Shugo Charas? Well, they are our heart's desires/ would be selves. Like I said before, she has four of them: Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Ran represents her desire to be athletic. Miki represents her desire to become more artistic. Suu represents her desire to be more lady-like. Dia represents her desire to shine like a star. In case you were wondering, I have three Shugo Charas. Their names are Megumi, Hikari, and Rima. Megumi is my playful side, like the old me, Hikari is my sly and deceptive side, and Rima is my calm and collected side. Anyway, I met Amu within a few months of departing Gakuen Alice at Seiyo Academy (I forgot what her school was called) and she tagged along for my trip around the world. I went around the word to collect Alices. Amu also had a couple of Alices: Sports, Art, Cooking, and Voice Pheromone Alices. She was the Joker in an X-Egg fighting group disguised as the student council. Her crush is Tadase Hotori, who reminded me of Ruka. His Chara is Kiseki, and his dream is to rule the world (what a weird dream… did he know what happened to all the other people who tried to rule the world? (They got their lives cut short). I could see the Tadase liked Amu too, but was too afraid to admit it.

Back to the present. So, here I am at the gates of Gakuen Alice, in the High School uniform. However, I'm in a disguise. I mean, how can you give someone a second chance I they know it is you. As a result, I dyed my hair midnight blue , began wearing contacts that make my eyes look like the night sky with flecks of gold, and took on the name ' Diamond Starlight', which I named after my eyes.

"Hello there darlings~" that broke Diamond ( I'm just going to call Mikan 'Diamond' until the everyone knows she is Mikan) out of her thoughts. She sees Narumi L. Anjo running towards the. What the hell is he wearing? All the neon colors are too bright too look at. "Oh god…" whispers Amu, and I grin. We follow are Narumi twirls to our rooms.

"Here we are darlings~" sang Naru as he stops in front of their room. "Do you mind if you two share a room?" "Nope" I replied as I looked over at Amu. Her face was turning a bit green. I grinned. It takes a lot to get used to Naru's ridiculous fashion sense and the way he acts. "You girls will be Special Stars~" he sang out. "Ummmm… Okay" said Amu as she literally kicked Naru out the door. "Whew. Glad He's gone. Oh wow. We have a huge 'room'. Wait. Is this even a room? What kind of room had a kitchen, two king sized beds, a huge bathroom, and a small dining room?" I nearly burst out laughing. "Amu, this is a Special Star dorm built for two people." "Amu-chan!" came a little voice in her bag. "X-Egg!" cried Suu as she and her fellow Charas wiggled free of their owner's bags. "Yes, I feel it too." said Rima. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" cried Amu as she ran out the door, leaving Diamond and her Charas scrambling behind.

"Here!" shouted Megumi. When they got to the X-Egg's location, I could not believe what I saw. Natsume and Hotaru fighting the X-Eggs, or have Shugo Charas? Both me and Amu watched the battle. It was lucky we came at the beginning. We watched hidden high up in the trees."My Heart: Unlock!" they shouted. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Since when did **the** Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga shout? This was just so hilarious. When the light cleared, they were in their Chara Naris. I heard Natsume say "Kuro Neko" and Hotaru say "Royal Firefly". Wait, wasn't Kuro Neko his mission name? Oh, well. Hotaru then used a move she called "Royal Ribbon". Basically, it was like my Red Sash in my Chara Nari with Hikari, Crimson Flame (I'll describe everything next chapter). The ribbons wrapped around the egg, and the ribbons stuffed it in a cage that Royal Firefly was holding out. Me and Amu were blinded as they reverted back to their original forms. Both Natsume and Hotaru had grown taller and better looking, if that was possible. Hotaru's hair had grown up to a little past her shoulder blades. She had gained a more refined, matured look. Natsume looked… well, hotter. I glanced over at Amu, but she didn't seem attracted to Natsume. Probably the third girl in history not to. After me, and of course, Hotaru. It was now that I had a good glance at their Charas. Natsume's Chara was named… Ikuto? That Chara looked a whole lot like Ikuto too. The hairstyle and the clothing. I looked over at Hotaru. Her Chara, Yua, looked like, well surprisingly like Eru. Who would have thought that she would have an angelic side to her? I watched Hotaru pick up the cage with the egg and walk away "Ummm…Diamond" mumbled Rima "You and Amu are going to be late if you don't get a move on." She said calmly. "Oh shoot!" Amu whispered and charged towards the High School building using her Chara Change, again leaving me and our Charas in tow. "Hey, Amu. We need a default Alice." I panted, Using my Speed Alice. "Why?" she asked between breaths. "It would arouse suspicion because it's uncommon to have more than more than three Alice. I answered. "Okay. Mine would be Sports Alice." She replied. "Mine would be… ummm… Fire and Human Pheromone" I said. "Are you sure about having two Alices?" Amu asked as our other Charas Dove into our bags. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I said as we wheeled to a stop in front of our classroom.

"Oh goodie! You're not late! ~" Cried Naru. One look at him and I still wanted to barf. Can that man wear something that doesn't blind me and the rest of the school? "I'm your homeroom teacher~!" Oh god. This is going to be a long year. I looked over at Amu. She was holding her stomach and looking a little queasy. "I'll go in first and when I give the single, come in, okay Diamond~chan and Amu~chan?" "Okay…" we muttered.

"Good morning my dear lovelies!" The class continued to do whatever they were doing. Naru sweat dropped. "We have two new students!" he tried. That got their attention. "Both are female. One has the Sports Alice and the other has the Fire and Voice Pheromone Alice" This time, I activated my Mind-Reading Alice and searched around. 'Fire Alice and Voice Pheromone? I wonder if she is cool and hot like Natsume-sama or a freaky fashion disaster like Narumi-sensei.' One inquired. Okay. Definitely one of Natsume's fangirls. "I'm nervous." Said Amu. "Don't worry" I said. 'Ping' and everything turned a shade of red. Wierd. I heard something. Maybe I'm hallucinating or being a victim to Inchou's Alice. "Come in!" I heard Naru sing. Amu had her 'Cool and Spicy' guise on and for me, well, I'll just improvise. Me and Amu walked calmly to the center of the classroom, which looked like it was disaster zone. "Oooohhhh…" I heard some people say "They're cute and hot!"

"This is Amu Hinamori. Her Alice is the Alice of Sports. She is a Special Star and in the Special Ability Class."

"This is Diamond Starlight. She has the Fire and Voice Pheromone Alices. She is a Special Star and in the Special Ability Class. She and Amu will be sharing a Double Special Star room." I coolly stared them down. Then I heard a sharp squeal. "Totally hot and cute, just like Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama! They look so cool!" It was Sumire Shouda, better known as Permy.

"Okay! They're each other's partners! Sit in the back! Ja ne! I have a meeting to attend, bye-bye!" sang Naru as he twirled out the door. Now with Naru gone, the whole classes' attention was turned to us, even Natsume and Hotaru were looking at us. "Come on, Amu" I coolly said as I began to walk to our assigned seats. When I passed Permy's desk, she said "Cool red shades, Diamond-chan. Where did you get them?" Wait, red shades? Oh, I am going to **kill** Hikari for this later.


	3. Charas' Descriptions

I have a new favorite book/ soon to be movie. Can you guess what it is? I'll give you three hints.

1) It will become a movie on March 23rd

2) It says on all the ads 'The World Will Be Watching'

3) On the cover of the book is a pin with a bird in the center( on some copies, the bird will be on fire)

Please **PM me** with your guess! **Do not** put it on a review!

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara_**

~ Hime Nadeshiko

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diamond Starlight (Mikan Sakura)<strong>_

**Megumi~ Playful and Energetic**

Description- Megumi has golden hair that's tied up in a ponytail and a flowing yellow sundress with rainbow trim, and yellow sandals with rainbow flowers decorating the straps. She had bright yellow eyes

Chara Change Sign- a rainbow flower pin and yellow eyes

Chara Nari (Rainbow Sunshine)- Mikan would be wearing her hair in a ponytail, a yellow dress (like the black one Utau wore with the crisscrossing straps in her first concerts. Now, change the color to yellow and the belt to being rainbow colored), and yellow sandals with rainbow flowers on the straps.

Chara Nari Attacks- Rainbow Flowers (can envelop an X- Egg), Rainbow Petals (shoots sharp petals that when it hits an X-Egg, the egg purifies)

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari~ Flirty and Devious<strong>

Description- has sleek and shiny navy colored hair with red tips, wears a pair of dark blue jeans with a single layer of blood red ruffles, a dark blue tank top, navy Converse with a red trim, and a pair of red tinted sunglasses usually pushed up on her head.

Chara Change Sign- red tinted sunglasses on her head and crimson eyes

Chara Nari (Crimson Flame)- Mikan's hair would be sleek and straight. She would be wearing a dark blue boot-cut jeans with the ruffles, a thin dark blue elbowed sleeved shirt with red ruffles extending from where the sleeves left off to her wrists and a thin red sash around her waist, Red tined sunglasses, and Hikari's Converse. Her eyes would be crimson red

Chara Nari Attacks- Red Sash (can tie and X-Egg), Red Shards ( Red pieces of glass chase after the X- Eggs and after embedding itself in the egg, the egg purifies

* * *

><p><strong>Rima~ Calm and Collected<strong>

Description- has long wavy hair that's between blonde and brown (like Rima Mashiro from Shugo Chara) that's let down, a pair of fades light blue jeans, and a thin light green sweatshirt (the one with a zipper on the front). White and pale green Converse and a thin white accessory scarf that had a green trim (not the scarves made for winter, the one that are made for the looks).

Chara Change Sign- a thin white accessory scarf with a green trim and emerald eyes

Chara Nari (Emerald Charm)- Mikan's hair turns more wavy, pale green jeans, and an unzipped white hoodie with a green tank top under. She is also wearing pale green Converse with a white trim and her accessory scarf (do I really need to say what color it is at this point?)

Chara Nari Attacks- Tangling Scarf (does the same thing as Red Sash), Voice Change( her voice sounds like the one whom the X-Egg's owner loves the most… and she says whatever she wants to it, but usually her words give it hope)

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

**Ikuto~ Cool and Calm**

Description- he has hair exactly like Natsume's, black eyes, a black sleeveless top with crimson trimmings and black jeans with a long grey belt with a crimson trimming and pure black Converse

Chara Change Sign- a long grey belt with red trimmings and black eyes

Chara Nari(Kuro Neko)- Natsume would have the black sleeveless top that had a crimson edging, a red belt with grey edging, black cat tail and ears, and black Converse with red edging

Chara Nari Attacks- Crimson Scythe (looks like the devil's scythe and just as sharp as one, but can't purifies eggs, they need to use one of Hotaru's inventions)

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru Imai<strong>

**Yua~ Caring and Gentle**

Description- a soft pink dress with purple lace with light purple ribbons (like Eru's) in her long purple hair (Rina's hair style from Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody)

Chara Change Sign- a single purple ribbon in her hair

Chara Nari( Royal Firefly [ the name Hotaru means "Firefly"])- an angel looking outfit ( like Amulet Angel's, minus the ice cream stand and angel wings) with purple ribbons in her long(Rina style) purple hair and large firefly wings

Chara Nari Attack- Royal Ribbon ( like Red Sash and Tangling scarf in purple ribbons)

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori<strong>

Ran- all the same

Miki- all the same

Suu- all the same

Dia-all the same


	4. Central Town and Mission

Hello, it's me again with the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy this! Remember to review. Please give me new ideas!

A/N- Ruka will now about Shugo Charas, but he does not have one… yet.

~Hime Nadeshiko April 2,2012

Now, thanks to Hikari, I've got to keep up the Cool n' Spicy thing. Which means I'll be in Hikari's Chara Change for most of the time. "Oi, Amu, let sit." I said. We walked towards the only seats available, the two seats behind Natsume and Ruka, where I used to sit(She didn't really sot there, just go with the flow). Almost the entire class gasped as me and Amu sat down. "Umm… Diamond and Amu-sama, sitting there would make… umm… Natsume-sama…ummm…" one soon-to-be fanboy muttered. I looked over at Natsume. He looked pretty mad. I wonder why. "Get off." He growled at me. "Oh really? Give me a good reason why." I shot back. The class gasped yet again. I activated my Mind-Reading Alice and searched around. 'Diamond-sama's dead! No one stands up to Natsume-sama like that… he'll burn her! I hope he excuses her! Who am I kidding? He doesn't let anyone off the hook, except Ruka-sama, his girlfriend Hotaru-sama, and ummm… what was her name again? Oh yeah! Mikan-chan!' came a thought. As I looked back, I nearly burst out laughing. Ruka-pyon and Hotaru are dating? I snickered, and Amu heard. 'What?' I heard her ask me through the telepathic link I opened for her. I snickered again. 'Remember Ruka-pyon, the one with an Animal Pheromone Alice and the cold Hotaru, the one with the Invention Alice? Well, they're dating.' Next to me, I heard Amu snicker too. Well, with all that I've told her about them, why wouldn't she be laughing? I never thought Hotaru would even date, much less date princely Ruka-pyon, her blackmailing victim. "Didn't you hear me? I said get off." Natsume said in a calm yet dangerous voice. I stared at him. "Why?" That set him off. The end of my hair caught fire, but it extinguished before anyone could react. I smirked at him with the entire class staring at me. "H-h-how did you do that?" he stammered. I grinned and read his mind. 'The only one who can do that is Mi- Polka and her Nullification Alice. How could she put out my fire?' "Well, I have the Fire Alice, don't I?" His face hardened and he repeated "Get off." "No~" I sang. Trust me, I was enjoying every moment of this. He growled and turned around, seeing he couldn't beat me in our little argument. My grin got wider and I high-fived Amu. The class was staring in awe. Just then, I noticed his Chara, Ikuto, who seemed pretty interested in the argument. I stared at him, memorizing all the details about this particular Chara. Just then, Jinno-sensei came in, and the class turned back to the board. No one wanted to get fried by Jinno-sensei's Alice. Since my seat was near the window, I stared at the clouds and got lost in my thoughts. I can still remember the day when my "friends" abandoned me. Then, I smiled again, remembering my happy days with the Guardians. I missed them, Utau, and Ikuto-nii-san. "Starlight!" shouted Jinno-sensei. "Solve this problem on the board!" I sighed and got up. I walked over to the board and grabbed a blue dry-erase marker. I looked at the problem. I frowned. What is this teacher teaching? This is way too easy. I looked at the class. They were scribbling madly in their notebooks, trying to solve the problem. Amu, Natsume, and Hotaru already had the answer and were waiting. I sighed again and wrote the answer, which happened to be -_51/43. _I walked back to myseat and sat down. **Lunch Time**

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG! That was the bell. I looked at the times table Naru gave me before he ran out to his 'meeting'. I knew he was actually trying on outfits. I used my X-Ray Alice and searched around. When I finally found Naru, he was twirling around in the cafeteria in a hot-pink and bright red frilly tutu, bright red ballet shoes, a sparkling pink tiara, and red ribbons in his hair. I gagged and shuddered. Amu looked at me questioningly and I sent her a picture of what I was seeing through my mind. Her eyes widened and her face puffed out as she was trying not to laugh. As soon as we were out of the classroom, she burst out laughing, clutching her ribs while leaning on the wall for support. I also snickered. You've got to admit, it is funny. After Amu got over her laughing fit, we headed downstairs to get lunch. When we sat down at the small Special Star table, no one was there. We sat down on the plush chairs and grabbed a menu.

**Appetizers**

Chicken Wings

Garlic Bread

Teriyaki Chicken Wings

Fried Bar-B-Q Rib Tips

French Fries

Fried or Steamed Shrimp Dumplings

Boneless Spare Ribs

**Soups**

Egg Drop Soup

Chicken Noodle/Rice Soup

Chicken with Corn Soup

Seafood Soup

Mushroom Soup

**Fried Rice**

Vegetable Fried Rice

Roast Pork Fried Rice

Chicken Fried Rice

Crab Fried Rice

Plain Fried Rice

**Others**

Sesame Chicken

Chicken With Mixed Vegetables

Chicken with Broccoli

Sweet & Sour Chicken

Pepper Steak with Onions and Tomatoes

Beef with Oyster Sauce

Roast Pork with Peppers and Tomatoes

Roast Pork with Mushrooms

Fried Crabs

Crab Fried Rice

**Drinks**

Soda

Homemade Iced Tea

Snapple

Spring Water

Juice (Orange, Apple, Cranberry)

**Dessert**

Ice Cream (Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Cookie n' Cream, Pistachio)

Fried Ice Cream (Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Cookie n' Cream, Pistachio)

Fruit (Strawberries, Oranges, Watermelon, Grapes, Pineapple, Apples, Bananas)

Pudding (Chocolate, Strawberry)

Cookies (Chocolate Chip, Chocolate, Sugar)

Brownies

Slice of Cake (can be ice cream cake)

Flan

"Hmmm… There are a lot of options, don't you think?" asked Amu. "Yeah, but we still have to chose. Oh well, we'll taste them all someday." I said "I'll take Chicken Wings, Egg Drop Soup, Homemade Iced Tea, and 3 Brownies." She ordered the robot waiter. "And I'll take Chicken Fried Rice, Mushroom Soup, Snapple, and sliced Strawberries, please." Amu told the waiter. Within a few minutes, our food arrived. Neither of us said anything. During the meal, we snuck food to their Charas who were in their bags under the table. Half an hour later, we finished their meals and headed up to the Double Special Star Room we shared. When they finally reached their rooms, they plunked their stuff down on their beds and their Charas floated out. "I'm tired!" whined Megumi. "Then rest." Sighed Rima and Hikari. "I'm going to take a shower." Mumbled Amu, and she walked off, giving me time to observe our room. There were two queen-sized beds in the room, which had pink transitioning into red, and red transitioning into orange. There were two built-in closets, one for me and one for Amu. I got up and slid the door open. Inside were at least ten cleaned and ironed uniforms. I headed into the open doorway, and saw the kitchen. Everything was sparkling clean, like it had been dusted and washed everyday. Well, maybe it had been, this school does have a lot of money. When I looked over at the glass table, I saw that there was a note on it. It read:

_Dear Diamond and Amu-chan,_

_As you know, you two are both Special Stars. As a result, you both get 10,000 Rabbits a month. The Academy is also giving each of you 300,000 Rabbits as a head start. You can purchase items in the shopping center, called Central Town. There are stores that sell furniture, restaurants, gardening stores, snack shops, book stores, toy shops, jewelry stores, dress shops, and more. Please and Yuu Tobita for directions on how to get there, or you can ask the Guardians. The Guardians are a school council group consisting of Hotaru Imai-san and Natsume Hyuuga-san. I am aware that your previous school had a similar group also called the Guardians, although there are some major differences. Please remember curfew is 8 o' clock, and lights-out is at 10 o' clock._

_With Great Love, Narumi L. Anjo~ _

I snickered at that last part. Her sounded like Amu's father!

**The Next Afternoon Amu's P.O.V.**

Me and Mikan were boarding the bus to Central Town. When we got there, I was in total awe. There were so many shops! When the bus came to a stop, I practically dragged her all the way to the nearest shop, which happened to be an empty second-hand accessory one. I bought a red jeweled X necklace, which matched my hairclips. When I asked Dia her opinion on it, as soon as she Chara Changed with me to see how it would look, the X turned into a bright yellow diamond. She was so surprised that she switched out of the Chara Change. When I looked at the label, it read _Chara Necklace~ Reflects your Chara Changes!_ I also saw a pink jeweled sakura necklace of the same description. When I gave it to Mikan, she looked doubtful, but tried it anyway with Hikari. The sakura turned into a single red flame shaped jeweled charm. She grinned and we proceeded to the counter to pay for it. Once we got outside, we put it on and began wandering around. We still had our bags, so our Shugo Charas were still inside of them. However, they were proving to be a nuisance. I had to tell Ran to stop trying to scare Suu every five minutes. However, Mikan had no trouble at all with her Shugo Chara. Even Megumi was quiet. I sighed. Why did I have to have uncooperative Shugo Charas? After wandering around for a little while, we ended up in a clothes store. I saw Mikan examine some faded light blue jeans. I grinned. "That would look good on you. Maybe you should take that too." I said as I pointed to a midnight blue shirt with sleeves that ended at my elbows, which had soft yellow ruffles on the edge of the sleeves and the hem of the shirt. "Thanks. I'm going to try it out, so watch my bags and the 'things' inside, okay?" she asked. I knew by 'things', she meant her Shugo Charas. I nodded, and she slid into the fitting rooms. While she was changing, I looked around for something that would fit my taste. That's when I saw it. A flash of purple and a glimpse of a Shugo Chara. Her eyes widened. She knew that Chara anywhere. It was Yua! At that moment, Mikan came out. "Look!" I hissed "Isn't that Imai-san?" her eyes widened. She dashed back into the changing room and in ten seconds came out again, dressed back in her uniform. She rushed to the counter to pay for her purchases and we followed Imai-san as she walked out of the store. Mikan was in Megumi's Chara Change, and I was in Miki's, since she was always the calmest. Mikan's new necklace's charm was now a flame and mine was a jeweled spade. We followed her as she walked into the Northern Forest. When she came to a clearing, we gasped. There was a huge greenhouse made of clear crystal (looks like the one form Shugo Chara). When she went inside, Mikan and I jumped delicately on top of the roof, but I had to change into Ran's Chara Change first. Mikan saw an open window, and we crept by it, eavesdropping. "I feel something strange about the tow new transfer students, Amu Hinamori and Diamond Starlight. They didn't fall for you." Imai-san said in a monotone. "Remember the last one who didn't fall for you, Mikan-chan?" "Hn" was his response. "Remember the last transfer student? I have your picture when you heard that, hoping it was Mikan. Turns out, she became a major fangirl. I waste more BakaBullets on her a day than I ever wasted on Mikan in my entire lifetime. What was her name? Oh right, it was Luna Koizumi." Said Imai-san in a monotone. What she said was actually funny, but her monotonous voice made it sound dull. A small and high-pitched voice, who I assume is Yua, said "She puts on too much makeup. It makes her look like a clown. Her tan is fake! It makes her look orange, and she has to add so much foundation!" shrieked Yua. Me and Mikan looked at each other and sweat dropped. It seems like Yua is the Fashion Queen/Angel Chara. "So, about the transfer students, I sense a strong aura about the two of them. Could they be owners of a Shugo Chara?" continued Imai-san. "There's a possibility." replied Hyuuga-san. "We should keep a close eye on them." said Imai-san. "Hn, come on, Ruka." Came his response. Then, a moment later, they exited the greenhouse. With a swift nod from Mikan, we jumped off the roof, not making a sound. As we were falling down, I noticed a strange gleam, like a reflection, but I ignored it. Who knows how many weird things might be roaming around this Alice-filled place? I deactivated my Chara Change and Mikan switched to Hikari's. "We should get back to our dorms." She said coolly. I nodded and we headed back.  
>Once we were in our room, I asked Mikan "So what are we going to do? They're going to investigate us, you know." "We'll just wait and see what's going to happen. Don't mention it. Hotaru might have bugs spying on us this very moment." I nodded and went to take a shower.<p>

When I stepped out, I asked Mikan "So, are we going to eat here, or in the cafeteria?" "Cafeteria." She replied. "Why?" "Because we can see how serious they are about investigating us." I nodded and headed down the elevator with Mikan. Soon, we ordered and got our food. At we started eating, I saw Mikan sneaking glances at the other end of the Special Star Table, so I looked as well. Sure enough, I saw Hyuuga-san sneaking a glance at us every so often. I was puzzled. Hyuuga-san takes missions, right? So how could he be so obvious? Oh, right! Speaking of missions, Persona-nii told us about a week ago, before we transferred, that we were super strong. However, we lacked experience, so we needed a guide. And that guide happened to be little Kuro Neko. Just then, Mikan finished her meal. I stifled a giggle. Even though she was different from the past happy-go-lucky Mikan, she still wolfs down her food. Not wanting to make her wait, I dumped the remainder of my food into the trash can and we walked out of the room.

"Ne, Mi- Diamond, shouldn't we be going already? Persona-nii should be waiting for us soon." I reminded her. She nodded and we changed into our mission outfits. Mikan was wearing a pair of black shorts, a red tank top, a thin black zipper hoodie (Like the one in her Emerald Charm Chara Nari) Her mask is midnight blue with a large golden star on each end, where the sides of the mask curl up. I'm wearing a long black sports pants with a pink stripe down the side and a elbow sleeved black shirt with a pink trim. My mask is the same as Mikan's, except with black where the blue is and pink where the gold is. Also, I chose Dia as my default Chara and Mikan chose Hikari as hers, just in case. To avoid being late, we used Mikan's Teleportation Alice to get to the clearing where Persona-nii would be waiting. Unfortunately for us, Kuro Neko was already there, decked out in his classical all-black mission outfit. "So I'll be guiding these two newbies?" he asked. Persona nodded. He turned to stare coldly at us. "Hn. I don't care who you are don't get in my way." "Ahem." Faked coughed Persona. "Your mission is to infiltrate an AAO warehouse, where important data on the students and their Alices are being held." We nodded in understanding. "Be back in five hours. Mission commence." And with that, our mission began.


	5. Easy Mission& Forms

Me Again! This month, I'll be updating a lot, since this is my birthday month! On my birthday, I plan on releasing two new Fics on my birthday, April 22! On the other hand, my birthday in on the weekends between the Math and English State Exams… and my teachers give us so much homework. Did you notice that Amu, Mikan, and Natsume refer to the same things differently? Example: Mikan-Naru, Amu-Narumi-sensei, Natsume-Gay.  
>~Hime Nadshiko April 7,2012<p>

* * *

><p>I haven't done this in a while, but thanks to-<br>PurpleMonsterXoX  
>Princess Happy<br>Bree Renee  
>iLoveYouXx3<br>nightrain12345  
>Xxkirbylover11xX<br>DeathMelody(Anonymous)  
>Anime Yellow Girl<br>Girl Of Paradise(Anonymous)  
>gakuen alice addict(Anonymous)<br>anon(Anonymous)  
>shirokuro-hime<br>for reviewing!

~Hime Nadeshiko

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's Diamond's P.O.V.**

Within moment, me, Natsume, and Amu reached the mission site. As usual, it was a rundown warehouse. The paint was chipping off and the steel was rusting and it gave off a putrid smell. I looked around. There were possibly around twenty guards around the entrance, all Alice Users. Using my uncle's Detection Alice, I looked around the guards' Alices. One had the Metal Manipulation Alice. Seeing as I didn't have that Alice, I Stole it instead of Copying it. Since he was our enemy, I saw no point in leaving him with his Alice. "Oi, concentrate. Mission starts in five seconds." Hissed Natsume. I nodded in understanding. Three, two ,one. At the one, we hopped off the tree branch we had been perching on about three minutes prior to the mission. Me and Amu hid on one side of the warehouse, and Natsume hid on the side of another. Seeing that no one was around, we dashed to the security keypad. I racked my Alices for one that would be useful in this situation. I found the Technology Manipulation Alice, one of my older ones. I used it to find out what the password would be. It turns out, it was A-A-O-R-O-C-K-S =). I sweatdropped. Who was the stupid idiot who made up such a ridiculous password? How old were they, three? Anyway, I punched in the password and the door unlocked. As soon as Amu opened the door, we quietly slipped in, without alerting the guards. Inside were more guards. Natsume noticed the flashdrive where the data was.

Without warning, he lunged to it. In the split second, I noticed that there was a red laser. Not the slice-you-to-bits type, but the pas-through-it-and-the-alarm-will-be-activated-type. I tried to pull him back , but no use, he had already passed through it. Within five seconds, there was a huge swarm of Alice guards around us. And guess who was at the lead? Reo Mouri. "Reo" Me and Natsume hissed.

"Hmm? I know the Kuro Neko, but who are you, lovelies?" he said in a supposed-to-be seductive voice. But Amu and I growled, from my past experiences with him, and the stories I told Amu. Reo snickered. "Not friendly?" then, his face hardened. "Well, now then, shall we begin?" he asked while taking his control earring off. "Sleep." He commanded in a firm tone. It had no affect and my mind stayed alert as usual. I guess training my Nullification really pays off. I'll have to thank Persona-nii later. However, when I looked over at Amu and Natsume, their eyes began to glaze over. In a few seconds, they collapsed on the floor while I stared at them. At least Amu's Charas were safe in the little pouch on her belt. When I looked back at Reo, he seemed a little stunned. "How did you do that?" he asked. I smiled and activated my Ice Alice. Faster than they could blink, I froze them over, leaving only Reo and me. I smirked. "Remember, I am Angel's Melody and my unconscious pal here is Devil's Melody." Reo gritted his teeth, turned on his heels, and ran out the door. I walked over to the computer, where the flashdrive lay besides it. I picked it up, slid it in my belt, and walked back to where Amu and Natsume where.

After five minutes, they began to stir. "Uggg…" Amu mumbled "Huh? Where's Reo?" "Tsk. He ran away, the coward." I said. Looking to see how he was doing, I looked over at Natsume's direction. He looked dejected. I frowned and read his mind. 'I can't believe I had to be rescued by a girl… again. Damn. Persona will kill me if he finds out.' I giggled. "I won't tell Persona-nii about this, okay?" I offered, smiling. He looked at me suspiciously. I shrugged, grabbed him and Amu, and teleported back to the clearing.

"So, Angel's Melody, Devil's Melody, and Kuro Neko, I assume you completed your mission?" he asked "Yes." I answered as I placed the flashdrive carefully in his palm. He examined the flashdrive, and nodded. "Okay, you head back to the dorms." He told us. I placed my hand on Amu's arm and we teleported to our room. Once we checked that the coast was clear, our Charas popped out. "Geez Amuuu…" Whined Ran "The pouch was so stuffy…" We sighed. We both agreed that Ran was the most annoying Chara of all time.

**The Next Morning, Gym Class**

"Okay class!" Uzumi-sensei (Don't ask..) "Today, Were having Alice Dodgeball!" An enthusiastic cheer greeted this statement. "Okay, these are the teams. Team One: Diamond Starlight, Amu Hinamori, Ruka Nogi, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, etc. Team Two: Natsume Hyuuga, Sumire Shouda, Tobita Yuu, Kokoro Yome, etc."

Once we were positioned on either side of the gym, Uzumi-sensei blew her whistle, signaling the start of the game. Natsume held the ball and aimed it to Anna. Once the ball neared her, the ball's flames extinguished and it missed her be a mere centimeter. She looked, around, confused, and looked at me. I smiled, confirming her suspicions, and she whispered 'Thank you Diamond-chan." My smile grew wider. I had no problem with Anna, since she was always kind to me, no matter how bad I screwed up. Then, the 'battle' got more intense. Somewhere along the game, someone threw two more balls in. Soon, it was just me and Natsume left.

"Wow, I can't believe that you beat Natsume at Dodgeball!" squealed Nonoko. "Thanks" I kept my face emotionless. "Although he did nearly knock your sunglasses off your head… I have no idea how Uzumi-sensei let you keep them on." Nonoko pouted. It was probably because that I was the Headmaster's niece, but I didn't tell her that. Instead, I let a small smile break through my façade. "She smiled!" Anna gasped. Leaving them there, Amu and I headed towards the 'Yard', what we called the outdoor gym center. There was a track field, gymnastics bars, and more equipment. We arrived at the meadow.

"Hey there Polka Dots." I heard. "What!" I nearly screamed. I saw Natsume running towards the track field. "How dare you?" I screamed. I swear, at that moment I had fire in my eyes but I didn't care. "Megumiiii…" I growled. "Chara Change, now!" "O-o-okay" Megumi stammered, and the sunglasses on my head were replaced with a rainbow tinted hairclip, and my necklace now had a rainbow jeweled flower. This gave me the extra energy to chase him. I dashed down the meadow, leaving Amu and both of our Charas scrambling in the dust trail I kicked up. "Come back here Hyuuga!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. However, I had lost him in the mob of students outside the cafeteria. Damn that stupid panty-peeking pervert!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Natsume's P.O.V<span>.**

I can't believe that she wears polka-dotted underwear. How old is she, four? Then, I got a good idea. "Hey there Polka Dots" I whispered. Then, she screamed, and I ran towards the track field. "How dare you?" I heard. However, I didn't expect that she would chase me, which she was currently doing. So, I dashed straight into the mob of students, hoping to lose her. And indeed I did. When she finally caught up with where I was, I had already clambered up Mikan and my Sakura tree. From up here, I could see Starlight and Hinamori without them suspecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V.<strong>

When I finally caught up with Mikan under a Sakura tree, she was leaning against the wall, looking upset. "Nooo… I can't believe I lost it and Chara Changed when he teased me…" She was moaning with her head in her arms. "If anyone saw… my reputation would go down the drain!" she cried. Right now, she was in her regular state, with no Chara Change. In her regular state, she was a bit like the old Mikan. Exept for the fact that she wasn't so innocent anymore, not as loud, and way smarter. I sighed. "Come on M- Diamond, we'll be late for sixth period." I said. I dragged her up, and Hikari Chara Changed with her. Then Mikan shook me off and we headed to class.

This class, unfortunately, was Narumi-sensei's English class, and he had us fill out some form, without our names, so we could guess who it was. It went like this:  
><strong>How many members are in your close family (excluding you, uncles, aunts, etc.)?<strong>  
>Three<br>**What is your favorite beverage?  
><strong>Milk  
><strong>What letter does your Alice start with (write only one letter)?<strong>  
>S<br>**What is (are) your favorite song(s)?**  
>Tell Me Something I Don't Know<br>**Do you have a crush?**  
>Yes<br>**Who do you think this is (original person- don't answer this)?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's Diamond's P.O.V.**

Great. We had to fill out a form. Well, best get this over with.

**How many members are in your close family (excluding you, uncles, aunts, etc.)**  
>Two<br>**What is your favorite beverage?**  
>Strawberry Milkshake<br>**What letter does your Alice start with (write only one letter)?  
><strong>F

What is (are) your favorite song(s)?

Teardrops On My Guitar, Pocket Full Of Sunshine  
><strong>Do you have crush?<strong>  
>Yes<br>**Who do you think this is (original person- don't answer this)?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's P.O.V.<strong>

Damn that gay man! Why do we have to fill out the stupid form? But since it was anonymous, might as well fill it out.

**How many members are in your close family (excluding you, uncles, aunts, etc.)?**  
>Two<br>**What is your favorite beverage?**  
>Strawberry Milkshake<br>**What letter does your Alice start with (write only one letter)?**  
>F<br>**What is (are) your favorite song(s)?**  
>Just A Dream, Mine<br>**Do you have a crush?**  
>Yep<br>**Who do you think this is (original person- don't answer this~ new person, write your name)?  
><strong>

Once, we finished filling out our forms, stupid Gay collected them, folded them, and dumped them in a big box. Then, he called up one by one to get a slip. What I got was something like this:

**How many members are in your close family (excluding you, uncles, aunts, etc.)?** Three  
><strong>What is your favorite beverage?<br>**Milk  
><strong>What letter does your Alice start with (write only one letter)?<strong>  
>S<br>**What is (are) your favorite song(s)?**  
>Tell Me Something I Don't Know<br>**Do you have a crush?**  
>Yes<br>**Who do you think this is (original person- don't answer this~ new person, write your name)?  
><strong>(A/N~ It's Amu's in case you forgot.)

Hmmm… well… I don't know. I just wrote Yuu Tobita and Natsume Hyuuga and handed it in. however, I hope afangirl or Imai won't get their hands on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V.<br>**Once I pulled out a paper, I scanned it.  
><strong>How many members are in your close family (excluding you, uncles, aunts, etc.)?<strong>  
>Two<br>**What is your favorite beverage?**  
>Strawberry Milkshake<br>**What letter does your Alice start with (write only one letter)?**  
>F<br>**What is (are) your favorite song(s)?**  
>Just A Dream, Mine<br>**Do you have a crush?**  
>Yep<p>

**Who do you think this is (original person- don't answer this new person, write your name)?  
><strong>

This person's Alice starts with an F, right? S, Fire Alice, Natsume's. So I wrote Natsume Hyuuga and Diamond Starlight and gave it in Naru. Soon, everyone handed theirs in. Then, Narumi said "Okay, I'll have these posted up in fifteen minutes. When I'm done, you look for yours and write your name on it, 'kay? Until then, you read!" he sang. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my reading book. It was titled The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. It was a really good book. I feel sorry for Katniss, who was forced into the Hunger Games, sort of like how the ESP forces the Dangerous Ability class to go on missions.

Soon, Naru had the results up, and I looked for mine. I scanned them. I finally found mine in the fourth row, second column. When I saw it, I sweatdropped. On the bottom, it said Natsume Hyuuga Sumire Shouda, and next to her signature was a red printed lip. I guess she kissed my paper. Once I had mine, I walked back to my seat. Then, he started up the rows. "Okay, who had yours Sumire-chan?" Naru asked. "Nonoko. She thought I was Seira (random character I thought of)." Soon, he got up to me. "Okay Dia-chan, who had yours?" "Shouda. Thought I was Natsume Hyuuga." I said. Amu and Ruka stifled a laugh as it was coming up, and Permy looked embarrassed.  
>"Okay Amu-chan, who has yours?"<br>"Natsume Hyuuga. Thought I was Yuu Tobita."  
>I had to stop a giggle, because it would be out of character. Just then, the bell rang. When I got up, I dumped my book into my bag. Most of the people were already out. Me and Amu walked out and threw ours out in the trash. However, I noticed that Hotaru used a robotic arm to pulled our crumpled forms and carefully placed them in plastic bags. I knew that she would be using the information.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's P.O.V.<strong>

I used my robotic arm to get their crumpled forms out of the trash can. Then, Natsume, Ruka, and I went to our crystal greenhouse in the Northern Forest. We had grown closer over the years, so we were on first name basis, though Natsume still called me Imai. Either way, we read the forms and I was shocked. I couldn't believe it, and Ruka reflected my thoughts "Holy shit. They are so alike in so many ways. Family members, Alice… yeah." This isn't a coincidence. Maybe she copied off him to make them seem alike… but she isn't a fangirl. We need to dig deeper on her. Diamond Starlight, just who are you?

...and CUT! Get ready for scene six! Be good and review! If you do, I'll have the new chapter out in two days!


	6. Alice Festival

It's me again! This is Chapter Six! I'm on a roll this month! We have Spring Break. However, STATE EXAMS! I'm so nervous! Don't worry, the State Exams won't stop me from updating! Also, the Dangerous Ability has stopped going on life-threatening missions and they still go on less dangerous missions, but are still classified as 'Dangerous Ability' for safety reasons..  
>~Hime Nadeshiko<p>

**Thanks To~**  
>MiRinnichan<br>Death Melody  
>gakuen alice addict<br>anon (don't worry. Someone will find out soon…)  
><strong>For reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V.<strong>  
>"What do you mean we have to sing at the Alice Festival?" I screamed. "Come on, please. We all know you have a wonderful voice. You know what, we'll make you a deal."<br>"Fine."  
>"Okay, then. What will your conditions be?"<br>"Bring Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Ikuto, Utau, and the rest of the Guardians here. To the Festival."  
>"Hmm… Okay. Fair deal. Now, I have business to do. Oh, and Persona has a mission for you two." Amu and I nodded in understanding, and walked out of his office. Now, it was only one week to the Alice Festival. They let us have the week of to prepare to meet our families. You know, buy them gifts, decorate the Academy, and perform? Well, all three of my family members: Uncle (a.k.a. High School Headmaster), Persona (a.k.a. sadistic DA teacherbastard according to Natsume), and Youichi (a.k.a. Little Natsume). However, all of my family members are here, so I really don't get the 'See Your Family After A Long Period Of Time' syndrome most of the other people get. However, since all my friends in Seiyo Academy, Utau, and Ikuto are coming, this is going to be exciting. "Hey, Amu." I nudged her. "I bet Tadase would love to hear you sing~!" I sang. Normally, I wouldn't act like this, but I wasn't in my Hikari Chara Change yet. She blushed and hid it pretty well, so I was the only who saw. I snickered. She was so in love with Tadase, and he with her. Problem was, they both don't realize and think the other is not romantically in love with the other. I remember once, Tadase was staring at Amu for a solid twenty minutes during a test before Kiseki was able to snap him out of it. Those two are adorable in denial. "Well, Diamond, what are we going to sing?" Amu asked.

"We should sing six songs. Oh! Maybe Utau, Nagihiko, and Ikuto could help us! Utau has a really good singing voice and Ikuto can play instruments well. I'll choose two songs, you choose two, and Utau choose the last two, is that alright with you?"I asked. She nodded. "I'll choose Just A Dream and The One That Got Away…. Oh, and be in you Ran Chara Change. I'll be in Megumi's Chara Change." I continued. "Why Just A Dream and The One That Got Away?" she asked "Just A Dream represents the old me, and The One That Got Away represents my last few months in Gakuen Alice when I was young." I answered. "Oh… I'll be choosing Stereo Hearts and Mine. They're good songs."She said and I nodded in confirmation.

"You know, we should tell Utau and Ikuto that they're going to help us perform."I added. She noticed and took out her cell phone. Taking this opportunity to tease her, I said "Who are you texting, hmmm? Ikuto or Tadase? Or maybe even Nagihiko!" I exclaimed. Of course, Nagihiko was Nadeshiko's twin, and maybe her complete opposite. Nadeshiko was lady-like out of her Chara Changes, and Nagihiko followed his instincts. They both had waist long purple hair and Charas. "Stoooppp!" she whined. I grinned "Just kidding. Ikuto's a big pervert you know. But you've got to admit, he's hot" I laughed. Just then, a rustling in a nearby bush. I narrowed my eyes and activated my Alice Detection Alice. I detected a Fire Alice, Animal Pheromone Alice, and Invention Alice. Speaking of which, I still don't have the Animal Pheromone Alice, so I copied it. Just to test it out, I used on Ruka's Usagi-chan and nullified his own Alice. Sure enough, the bunny came bouncing towards me. Pretending I didn't know where it came from, I smiled at it. "Hello there little bunny." I smiled 'Ne, what is your name?' the bunny, she, asked me. 'I'm Diamond Starlight. You know your master's best friend, Natsume Hyuuga?'I asked. She nodded. 'I'm supposed to act like him, okay? Don't give me away.' I told it. It nodded and hopped off after saying 'My name is Tenshi!' Tenshi? I guess that Ruka had named his bunny 'Angel'. What kind of name is Tenshi for a rabbit? You'd rather name a bird Tenshi, but that's beside the point.  
>"Amu, we're going." I told her. "Okay Diamond" she said as she snapped out of her trance. She had been staring at me staring at the bunny, who was staring at me (AN~ confusing…). Once we were far away from where Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were hiding in the bush, I told her what I had been doing. "I was just practicing Ruka's Alice. What it?" I offered. "Sure" she replied. I re-Copied the Alice into an orange Alice Stone and Inserted it into Amu. The Alice Stone was orange because since it was taken from me, its owner. If I had taken it from Ruka himself, it would be a different color.

After I gave her the Alice, we headed back to class. For the Alice Festival, we had to do something with our Ability Class. So, as the Special Ability Class, we were doing a concert. Originally, I hadn't wanted to perform, but my uncle forced me, but he'll have to keep his end of the deal.

"Oh Diamond, Amu, do you mind going to the auditorium to help us set the stage up?" Tsubasa-senpai asked. We nodded and followed him out of the classroom. "I heard from the High School Principal that you two are performing. Cool." Tsubasa-senpai said. "Thanks, but he forced us into it." Amu bluntly replied.

Once we stepped into the outdoor auditorium, I examined the huge stage. "It seems big enough for all of us." I said. "Are you going to use your Voice Pheromone Alice?" Amu asked me. "Nope. Just Megumi's Chara Change for the extra energy." I replied. She nodded in understanding and we went off to rehearse for the concert, but before that… "Ne, Amu, what are you going to wear to make Tadase drool over you?" Next to me, I could feel Amu stiffen and stop walking. "I don't like him for the hundredth time!" she shrieked. I laughed and ran back to the Special Ability Classroom.

**Alice Festival Day 1**  
>Utau, Ikuto, and the rest of the Guardians are coming today. I'm so excited! Great. Now I sound like Yaya. It's been a long while since I've seen them. The Academy was extremely decorated. There were ribbons, balloons, and streamers everywhere. Everywhere, you could see people hugging each other and tears.<p>

"There they are!" cried Amu, clutching my arm. "Yo!" I shouted over the noise. "Ohayo Diamond-chii, Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted back. I had told them over Amu's phone to call me 'Diamond' as to not to blow my cover. I had also told them to conceal their Charas. Soon enough, the others caught up with us. "It's been long." Said Nadeshiko. "Yup!" I said "Want a tour?" "Sure!" They cried simultaneously.

"The Latent Ability are doing a self made amusement park, the Technical Ability class are doing a restaurant, the Somatic Ability are doing a play (as usual), we're doing a concert on the last day of the Alice Festival, and the Dangerous Ability can join in whichever class they want." I explained. "So, where do you want to go first?" I asked. "The Latent Ability's amusement park!" Yaya shouted at the top of her lungs. "O-okay…" Amu mumbled. Just then, I swear I got a glimpse of crimson, amethyst, and sky blue. Probably Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka again… the stalkers.

"So how's the soccer team so far?" I asked Kukai. "Great! Our fifth undefeated season!" he exclaimed. I sweatdropped. "You pride is leaking." Utau said nonchalantly. Kukai's enthusiasm dropped by a considerable amount. From inside Utau's bag, I could hear Iru snicker and I sighed. Iru just loves seeing people hurt, doesn't she. "Whao!" shrieked Yaya. "Look at that huge Ferris Wheel! Can we ride it Amu-chii, please?" she begged. "Sure." Amu agreed while smiling.

I looked over in Tadase's direction. He was dreamily staring at Amu. I snuck over until I was behind him, and I used my Wind Alice to cause a cold stream of air to run down his back. Once he felt the air, he jumped three feet into the sky. "Oi, Diamond-chan, can you please stop doing that?" he asked. I grinned and put my arm on his shoulder. Luckily, Amu didn't notice. "Must be a nice view, ne Tadase?" I asked while pointing to Amu. When I said this, he blushed 100 shades of red and pink. "S-s-stop it!" he gasped. I just love teasing this couple. I looked over at Ikuto. He too was staring at Amu. However, I didn't tease him. Ikuto was no fun to tease.

Once we got onto the ferris wheel, I ended up with Ikuto in one of the… what do you call them? Boxcars? I don't know… either way, I ended up with Ikuto. When I looked down, I saw Natsume, I saw Aoi. I never met her personally, but I've hacked the school database and saw her picture. With her, he seemed genuinely happy. I didn't see Hotaru and Ruka, but I knew they must be running their attractions. I smiled. I had really wanted them to be happy, but I wasn't ready to meet them as Mikan yet.

**Five Hours Later**

"Oh god…" Amu sighed. Yaya had dragged them all over the school campus. I swear we had walked around the High School Division at least seven times. I wasn't tired, thanks to my Stamina Alice, but I was really burned out. Yaya had more energy than I ever did, even as Mikan. I know now what it felt like to put up with the old Mikan. "Anyway… you'll be eating dinner in the Alice Dining Hall, an eating hall reserved for the Alice Festival and staying in the nearby Alice Hotel. There are three rooms to one living room. Your keycard con only access your room and the living room. Two people to each room. They'll be giving you your room numbers and keycard later, okay?" Amu asked. Everyone besides me nodded in understanding. "We'll talk about more… private stuff in the room okay?"

**9 o'clock The Same Night**

"This the living room…" Amu trailed. I could see why. The living room was really luxurious. There were several velvet sofas, bean bag chairs, a bathroom with a shower and bathtub, and more items. "Okay… well… Nadeshiko, Utau, and Yaya, you'll have room 11A, Kukai and Ikuto will take room 11B, and Tadase-kun and Nagihiko, you'll be in room 11C." I dictated. I gave each of them, except Yaya (A/N~ Yaya cannot be trusted…), a keycard attached to an Alice-made thin silver chain. Being Alice-made, these chains were unbreakable. When they went to dump their stuff in their rooms, Ikuto grabbed me on the arm. "Why can't I share a room with Amu?" he asked. "Amu's staying with me in the dorms." I replied with a straight face, courtesy of Hikari. He sighed and let go of me. Fortunately (A/N~ fortunately for him…), Amu wasn't there to witness that little scene, or she would have given Ikuto the cold shoulder for three days.

When everyone had gotten settled in, our Charas came out, and Hikari deactivated hers. My Charas have a whole lot of stamina, I'm not bragging. Just stating the facts. "So, how did you like the academy so far?" Amu asked. "It was great. I wish we could join this school, but the thing is, we don't have any Alices." Pouted Nadeshiko. I perked up. "You could have just said so." I stated, getting into mu Rima Chara Change. "Huh? You can give me an Alice?" she asked. "Of course I can. Only I can do it though." I answered.

5…  
>4…<br>3…  
>2…<br>1…

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" They all shouted. "You never asked." I replied, not even flinching. The old Mikan would have been on her knees, begging of their forgiveness by now. "You each want an Alice, right?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. I grinned, deactivated my Chara Change, and said "I'll be back." With that, I teleported to our Special Star room, and grabbed my Alice-made Alice catalogs. I had so many Alices, it began to be hard remembering all of them, so I made a catalog and several other copies. Of course, being Alice-made, it was updated as soon as I got a new one.

"One Alice only. Take your pick." I said as dumped the huge catalogs in front of them. Their eyes widened and they each grabbed a copy.

**Half an Hour Later**

"I want the Strength Alice." said Nadeshiko  
>"I want the Sweets Alice! " shouted Yaya<br>"I want a Voice Pheromone Alice" said Utau.  
>"I want the Music Alice." Said Ikuto.<br>"I'll be taking the Mind-Reading Alice" stated Kukai.  
>"Hmm… the Speed Alice I guess…" said Nagihiko, unsure.<br>"I'll have the Water Alice." Said Tadase.  
>I drew out each Alice stone in turn and Inserted it into them. "Try it out." I told them. Just put your will into doing it. Before they knew it, they got the hang of their Alice, with their Charas watching in awe. Utau had a fun time commanding Nagihiko to run circles around Yaya, making her faint.<p>

"Stop!" I shouted, using my Voice Pheromone. Everyone, including the Charas, froze and turned to look at me. "Sit." I commanded, and they obeyed. I deactivated my Alice and asked Utau "So… what song are you going to be singing?" I asked. "I've decided on the way here. I'll be singing It Girl and You Make Me Feel." She answered. "Okay. We'd better get practicing Utau, Amu, and Ikuto. The rest of you can watch." I said with fire in my eyes. The said people looked extremely nervous. Well, they had a reason to. I'm a **sadist**.

* * *

><p>A new chapter will be here soon!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

~Hime Nadeshiko.


	7. The Concert

Hi, it's me again. I accidentally deleted everything when I was almost done… so I've got to redo everything! The State Exams are looming… But this time, I've outdone myself! I typed up 5,729 words!  
>~Hime Nadeshiko April 12, 2012<p>

**Thanks to**

Lolita-chi (I didn't plan for this to be a crossover… I don't see what you see in Amu and Ikuto…)  
>anon<br>Jigoku Tenshi 834

* * *

><p><strong>The Day of The Concert<strong>

"Okay, the concert is tonight. So go and enjoy yourselves." I told the Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto. They nodded and dispersed. I was currently in my Rima Chara Change. A green accessory scarf wound itself around my neck and my necklace's Sakura charm turned into a green teardrop-shaped one. I put my hands behind my head (A/N~ Naruto Style!) and began walking around an empty Central Town.

"Nee-chan!" came tow voices. I felt two tugs on my skirt and I looked down. It was Youichi and Aoi, whom both were panting. I dropped down to their level. "What's wrong?" I asked "Bullies are after us…" Youichi panted. I looked behind them, and sure enough, there was a gang of about five high schoolers behind them. I growled. No one picks on my little brother and Aoi. "Move aside." The 'leader' said. "No." I growled back. "We'll be forced to hurt you." He warned. "So? You're just a bunch of wanna-be gangsters." I shot back. "You asked for it." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well?" I asked. What was wrong with him? We've been standing here for five minutes and he still hasn't made a move. "I'm trying!" he burst out. Just then, I noticed that there was a rather pleasant tingling sensation around my arm, but I had unconsciously Nullified it. Hmmm… Pain Alice. I had no need to copy his Alice, since I had already gotten it from Hotaru's brother, Subaru. I snapped my fingers and his shorts burst into flames.

His eyes widened and he stuttered "Y-y-you have the Fire Alice!" I nodded. He turned and ran for his life, with his minions racing to catch up, Aoi looked up at me. "Arigatou Mikan-nee." I was surprised. "Mikan-nee? Who told you about that?" She looked over to Youichi. "Youichi told me."

I glared him, but Youichi just shrugged. "Mikan-nee, Natsume-nii says he misses you. So why do you hide yourself from him. I felt extremely guilty. "I'm not ready for that yet, Aoi. Call me Diamond-nee." "Okay." She nodded. "This isn't your true form. You're in your Chara Change." My eyes widened. This little girl was seriously smart. "How did you know?" I asked. "She told me." Aoi answered, pointing above my head. I looked up, and saw an unfamiliar Chara.

"This is your Chara Aoi?" I asked, and she nodded. Her Chara floated down to my level. "Hello, my name is Haruhi. I am Aoi's desire to become braver." She introduced. I deactivated my Chara Change, and my scarf disappeared, and my Charas came out. "I'm Megumi! I'm Mikan-chan's desire to become more playful and energetic! I excel at sports. Megumi introduced. "I'm Hikari, Mikan's desire to become more flirty and devious. I excel at acting. I'm usually in Chara Change with Mikan, since I am the old her's opposite. The quiet one next to me is Rima. She is Mikan's desire to be more calm and collected. She is also incredibly blunt." Said Hikari. "Thank you Hikari." Said Rima, and she went back to reading her book. "So, now that we've been introduced, how about we walk around the campus?" suggested Megumi. "Okay then, Chara Change Megumi. The rest of you, go back into the bag." I instructed. They obeyed, and we were well on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later<strong>

"Whew." Sighed Aoi as she and Youichi plopped down on the bench. I giggled. Truth was, I had activated my Stamina Alice somewhere around the two hour mark, and I was still in Megumi's Chara Change. "Okay Megumi, swap with Hikari again." I whispered into my bag. My scarf disappeared and the red tinted sunglasses reappeared. My necklace's green teardrop charm also turned into a crimson flame. "Now that you've had a short break, how about finding your Natsume-nii?" I asked Aoi. She nodded and we began walking around aimlessly.

Soon enough, we found him. He and Ruka were sitting on a bench in from of the Somatic Ability's indoor stage, not the one we were going to use tonight. Natsume had his head in between his head. He groaned. "I can't believe I lost Aoi and Youichi…" he groaned. Ruka was trying to comfort him by saying "Come on, they can't be far… we lost them only about four and a half hours ago…"

I burst out laughing, and they both looked at me. Their eyes widened as they realized who I was an who I was with. "Aoi! Youichi!" Natsume said. "Natsume-nii? Can we please go see the Special Ability's concert tonight? Diamond-nee is going to perform? Pretty please?" she begged. Natsume took one look at her puppy-dog face and caved in. "Sure, fine." He said. "Yay! Diamond-nee, I'll be there!" she told me as I began walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Concert Time!<strong>

Amu, Utau, Ikuto, Nagihiko, and I were on stage. The sky was completely dark, adding effects to our performance.

Amu was wearing a red tank top and a pink plaid skirt with red punk style chains as belts. She let her hair down, only to be clipped back with a heart-shaped hairclip. Of course, she was wearing the necklace, which was a heart charm. She was also wearing a bracelet with a heart charm. She was in her Ran Chara Change. She was playing the bass.

Utau was wearing a short red mini-skirt with a single vertical black stripe on each side. Her shirt was red with red with a black ribbon trim. The shirt was sleeveless, and the ribbons trailed down. Her hair was in her traditional two long pigtails. She was also wearing the Chara Necklace we bought her. The charm was a violet music note. She was in her normal state, no Chara Changes. She was also playing the guitar.

Ikuto was wearing a midnight blue t-shirt with a large soft yellow paw-print in the middle. He was wearing midnight blue jeans with a soft yellow belt. He was in his regular state, like Utau, since they were both used to performances. He was playing the violin (A/N~ Not sure where that fits in… but whatever).

Nagihiko was wearing an outfit similar to hid Rhythm Nari, except that the vest was gone. The outfit was also various shades of purple, matching his hair and eyes. He was in Rhythm Chara Change. He was playing the drums.

I was also wearing a skirt. My skirt was soft green and almost went up to my knees. My shirt was elbow-sleeved with darker green ribbons around it. It was also V-necked and the same shade of green as my skirt. My thin belt was dark green with ribbons trailing behind me. My hair wavy. I was playing the bass. I was in my Megumi Chara Change.

Narumi poked his head over the edge of the stage and thumbed-up. That was the signal. The curtains began rising. A single ray of spotlight shone down on me, since I was the leader, something the others had agreed on. I gulped and got started.

"Good evening minna! Have you had a good week?" I shouted into the microphone. They all cheered for me, and I smiled. "I'm Diamond Starlight from the Special Ability Class!" The students who knew me looked shocked, but who could blame them? I don't usually act like this. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru (A/N~ Who were with Aoi and Youichi) looked especially shocked. They had suspicions, and I had acted the total opposite of my usual self, like the old Mikan. I winked at them, catching them off guard.

"The one here on my left is Amu Hinamori, also of the Special Ability!" Another ray if light shone down on Amu, and she waved. I looked at Tadase. He was staring at Amu with the same dazed look. I grinned. I am so going to laugh at him after the concert.

"The ones who I am about to introduce do not attend Alice Academy. The girl on my right is Utau Hoshina!" and yet another spotlight turned on.

"The navy haired dude is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and the one at the drums is Nagihiko Fujisaki!" Two more spotlights turned on. Once the audience got full view of all of us, they began to swoon. "The first song we will be singing is The One That Got Away!"

**The One That Got Away By Katy Perry**

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
><em>And climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future<em>  
><em>Like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never planned that one day<em>  
><em>I'd be losing you<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
><em>Never one without the other we made a pact<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I miss you<em>  
><em>I put those records on (Whoa)<em>

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
><em>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<em>  
><em>It's time to face the music<em>  
><em>I'm no longer your muse<em>

_But in another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>  
><em>The o-o-o-o-o-one<em>

_[x3]  
>The one that got away<em>

_[Bridge:]  
>All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)<br>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)<br>'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>  
><em>The o-o-o-o-o-one<em>

_[x3]_

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

"The next song is Just a Dream!"

**Just A Dream By Nelly**

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_  
><em>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<em>  
><em>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream<em>  
><em>So I travelled back, down that road<em>  
><em>Will she come back, no one knows<em>  
><em>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<em>

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_  
><em>Number one spot and now she find her a replacement<em>  
><em>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby<em>  
><em>And now you ain't around baby I can't think<em>  
><em>I should've put it down, should've got the ring<em>  
><em>Cause I can still feel it in the air<em>  
><em>See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair<em>  
><em>My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife<em>  
><em>She left me, I'm tied<em>  
><em>Cause I knew that it just ain't right<em>

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_  
><em>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<em>  
><em>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream<em>  
><em>So I travelled back, down that road<em>  
><em>Will she come back, no one knows<em>  
><em>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<em>

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn_  
><em>Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn<em>  
><em>And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for<em>  
><em>More and more I miss her, when will I learn<em>  
><em>Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback<em>  
><em>Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby<em>  
><em>Hey, she was so easy to love<em>  
><em>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough<em>  
><em>I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone<em>  
><em>And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone<em>  
><em>But she made the decision that she wanted to move on<em>  
><em>Cause I was wrong<em>

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_  
><em>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<em>  
><em>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream<em>  
><em>So I travelled back, down that road<em>  
><em>Will she come back, no one knows<em>  
><em>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<em>

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
><em>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<em>  
><em>And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<em>  
><em>Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up<em>  
><em>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<em>  
><em>Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<em>

_[x2]__  
>I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me<br>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream<br>So I travelled back, down that road  
>Will she come back, no one knows<br>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

I ended my turn to see the audience awed. "Next up is Amu Hinamori with Stereo Hearts!" then, me and Amu swapped place, with me at the lead.

**Stereo Hearts By Gym Class Heroes**

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_  
><em>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<em>  
><em>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<em>  
><em>Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that<em>  
><em>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<em>  
><em>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<em>  
><em>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that<em>  
><em>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
><em>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<em>  
><em>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_Let's go!_  
><em>If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)<em>  
><em>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk<em>  
><em>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)<em>  
><em>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<em>  
><em>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<em>  
><em>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<em>  
><em>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<em>  
><em>You never know we come and go like on the interstate<em>

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_  
><em>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<em>  
><em>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_[Bridge:]  
>I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)<br>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
>I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)<br>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)_

_[Chorus:]  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo<em>

_Yeah_

"The next song is Mine." Amu said into the mike.

**Mine By Taylor Swift**

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>  
><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'<em>  
><em>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch?"<em>  
><em>The moment I can see it.<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time.<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place.<em>  
><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,<em>  
><em>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.<em>

_But we got bills to pay,_  
><em>We got nothing figured out,<em>  
><em>When it was hard to take,<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
><em>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
><em>Two-thirty AM<em>  
><em>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>  
><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>  
><em>Braced myself for the "Goodbye"<em>  
><em>'cause that's all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>  
><em>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<em>

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
><em>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<em>  
><em>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<em>

_Hold on, make it last_  
><em>Hold on, never turn back<em>

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>  
><em>(Hold on) Do you believe it?<em>  
><em>(Hold on) Gonna make it now.<em>  
><em>(Hold on) I can see it,<em>  
><em>(Yes, yes) I can see it now.<em>

The audience thundered its applause while Amu switched places with Utau. "Good evening, I'm Utau Hoshina, and the song I'm singing is You Make Me Feel!"

**You Make Me Feel Like By Cobra Starships**

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<em>

_[Verse 1]__  
>Girl I've been all over the world<br>Looking for you  
>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<br>And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>What I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be<em>

_[Sabi]  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>

_[Chorus]  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You, you make me feel that<em>

_[Verse 2]  
>Get a little closer to me girl<br>And you'll understand  
>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need<br>Well, then I'm your man_

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_  
><em>In that bright white noise<em>  
><em>What I been missing in my life<em>  
><em>What I been dreaming of<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be that girl<em>  
><em>You'll be<em>

_[Sabi]  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>

_Ooh_  
><em>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<em>  
><em>Take you 'round the world<em>  
><em>You know I like it loud<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like<em>

_[Chorus]  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la_

_Put your hands up_  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Let the lights drop<em>  
><em>Let the lights drop<em>  
><em>Make my world stop<em>  
><em>Make my world stop<em>

_La la la la la_  
><em>La la na na na<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel, oh<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>

"The next and last song we will be singing today will be It Girl!" said Utau.

_**It Girl By Jason Derulo**_

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award,<br>That's how much you mean to me_

_[Chorus:]  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl,  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long,<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[x2]  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<br>Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads_  
><em>Knockin' them dead<em>  
><em>Dropping like flies around you<em>  
><em>If I get your body close not letting go<em>  
><em>Hoping you're about to<em>  
><em>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<em>  
><em>You're done!<em>  
><em>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!<em>  
><em>Like a TV show playing reruns<em>  
><em>Every chance I get,<em>  
><em>I'm a turn you on<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all-night-long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[x2]  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<br>Let me play it loud_

_[Bridge:]  
>Can't seem to stop you from... running, running<br>Through my, through my mind, mind  
>Just keep it coming, coming<br>Til' I make you mine, mine  
>You've got that something, something<br>I wanna be with girl  
>You're my greatest hit girl<br>Just say this is it girl...  
>Hey baby...<br>Don't you know you're my it girl_

_[Chorus:]  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl,<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[x2]  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<br>Let me play it loud_

_Let me hear you singing like..._  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[x2]  
>Everybody in the crowd<br>Let me hear you singing like  
>This is it girl.<em>

By the time Utau finished, the crowd was wild. We switched up again, me at the lead. "How did you like it?" I asked the audience. The audience shouted assent. "Good night, we hope to see you again!" I shouted as the curtains closed. We all sighed as we walked backstage. I'm going to have a big break when we get back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Bye! See you next Chapter!<p>

~Hime Nadeshiko


	8. New Students

Hello, it's me, Hime Nadeshiko! This might be a short chapter, since it is about the day or two after the Alice Festival. Also, the Principals handed out awards, and of course, the Special Ability Class won, thanks to Mikan/Diamond, Amu, Utau, Ikuto, and Nagihiko. In case you were wondering, Rima Mashiro, the later Queens Chair of Seiyo Elementary, will not be in this fic. Also, Yaya calls Diamond Dia-chii and Dia, Amu's Chara, Dia. Sorry for the confusion. Whenever Diamond is at school, she will be in Hikari's Chara Change, unless I say so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!

~Hime Nadeshiko April 18, 2012

**Thanks to**  
>Daily-Notes<br>gakuen alice addict  
><strong>For reviewing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's P.O.V.<strong>

I was in the classroom, lounging around. most of my classmates were in a horrible mood, thanks to the 'Low, Unwanted, and Useless' Special Ability class winning the 'Most Appreciated' award. But me? I couldn't care either way. Let them have the stupid award. Either way, Gay come in prancing in a prom dress with a full length skirt (A/N~ That's a new personal low Naru…). As soon as my moping classmates noticed him. They began gagging. One even began throwing up. Disgusting, but very fitting for the situation. I just shrugged and leaned back on my chair with my manga covering my face.

**Mikan's/Diamond's P.O.V.**

As soon as Naru came in wearing a prom dress, I was disgusted. Trust me, that dude was not straight. At all. I mean, what kind of a **FULL GROWN**_** MAN**_ would wear a lavender prom dress? Also, you know in anime, when a character is happy, they have the sparkling aura with flowers? Well, the floor around him was knee-deep with flowers. The scent was so overwhelming, Hotaru was selling gas masks, and they were selling like matches in the middle of an Alaskan blizzard. Thankfully, I was in my Rima Chara Change, or I would have bought one too. Then, he announced "There will be seven new students coming in soon!" the entire class gasped. Two or three students were unusual enough, but seven,? And at the same time too.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Once Gay announced that there would be seven new students, I was interested. Would one of them be Mikan? Then, the door slid open to reveal all seven students, and they stepped in.

"Okay! First up is Tadase Hotori, Water Alice, Dangerous/Special Ability, Special Star." The first dude had blond hair, almost blonder than Ruka's. his eyes were in the border line between pink and red. By the way he held himself and the neat way he wore his uniform, this student would be another 'Princely' figure. How did a guy like him get into the Dangerous Ability?

"Next up is Kukai Souma, Mind-Reading Alice, Latent Ability, Triple Star." This one had brown hair and like Koko, bore a mischievous smile. His eyes were greenish yellow. He was a bit taller than average and seemed athletic enough. He seemed to have a lot of energy.

"The next is Nagihiko Fujisaki, Speed Alice, Somatic Ability, Triple Star." Nagihiko Fujisaki had long purple hair and matching purple eyes. His uniform was a little messy, but otherwise neat enough. He seemed tall for his age and was thinner than average.

"This is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Strength Alice, Latent Ability, Triple Star, and twin of Nagihiko, in case you were wondering." Twins, huh? They really do look alike. The same hair length, the same eyes, and even the same looks. If they crossed dressed, each could pass as the other easily. However, she seemed more formal and elegant.

"Only two more to go. This is Utau Hoshina, Voice Pheromone Alice, Somatic Ability, Triple Star. This one had long blond hair up in pigtails. She had violet eyes and a thin frame. She seemed to be the determined type of person. She was also one of the people in the concert.

"Okay, the last one is-" "I'm Yaya Yuiki! Sweets Alice and Triple Star!" A small honey-browned hair girl with small pigtails in red ribbons jumped up and down. "Nice to meet you!" she shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Funny, this girl reminded me of Polka. Both their eyes were brown, but not the same shade. There's no way they can be the same.

"And there you have it! Class 3-B's rand new students. Sit in the back, next to Dia-chan and Amu-chan! Now, tootle-do! I've got a meeting to attend! Adieu!" And with that, he twirled out of the room.

**Mikan's/Diamond's P.O.V.**

I knew that they were going to be the new students. My uncle told me so. As they were walking down the columns, the entire class, save Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru, were staring at them in admiration. Then, Permy abruptly stood up. "I say that we make a fan club for Tadase-sama, Kukai-sama, and Nagihiko-sama! Who agrees with me?" almost all of the females in the room raised their hands. "Okay! I am happy to say that the new Natsume-Ruka-Tadase-Kukai-Nagihiko-sama Fan Club had been formed!"

I sighed. Whenever a hot male became a student, a fan club would almost be immediately formed. For example, when Amu and I came, we had a fan club of about 2,790 members by the end of the day. This is going to be troublesome when they see Ikuto. Let's hope that day never comes. The Guardians (A/N~ the Guardians will now include Ikuto and Utau… but Ikuto's isn't here.) sat down beside us. I turned towards them. "How do you like the Academy so far?"

"It's Great~!" exclaimed Yaya.  
>"It's okay…" the rest of the Guardians said.<p>

Then, I heard the whispers. "Ne, how do you think Amu-sama and Diamond-sama know Nadeshiko-sama, Yaya-chan, Utau-sama, Kukai-sama, and Nagihiko-sama?"  
>"Maybe they're best friends! Maybe they came from the same school! Maybe they're dating each other!"<p>

**A****bility Class Time**

"Tadase, I think it'll be a good idea to give you another Alice, just for safety. How about the Technology Alice? You'd make an excellent hacker." I said as we were walking to the Dangerous Ability classroom. "Okay… I guess. Having two Alices would be helpful." He replied. I duplicated the Alice Stone, and Inserted it into him.

"Okay, Tadase, you'll be following us, to the Dangerous Ability first." I told him. He blinked. "I thought you guys were in Special Ability Class, and how is the Sports Alice dangerous?" "That's our cover, but we still can go whenever we want to the Special Ability. We also haven't been introduced yet, even if we've been on a mission or two. So, we're bring introduced along with you. Also, you will be wearing a mask to the Class until you go on at least thirty missions, that way, you can prove that your trustworthy. Amu has more than just the Sports Alice."

"Oh…I see." He said. Soon, we were at the door of the Dangerous Ability classroom. "Put your mask on." Amu and I put our masks on, and Tadase's was the same style, except yellow and orange. When our masks were on, I pushed open the door.

My first impression of the classroom was- dark. Once my eyes got adjusted to the sudden darkness, I could see that there we quite a lot of students, thirty at least. Persona appeared by our side. "Class, we have three new additions." He said. With that, everyone looked our way.

I stepped up. "This is Crimson Angel. Alice is Elemental Weapons (A/N~ I'll explain later) and Barrier."

Amu stepped up. "This is Amulet Midnight. Alice is Transformation (A/N~ Not her Chara Naris, she can transform into any living thing, including humans) and Ice Alice."

Tadase stepped up. "This is Silver Cross. Alice is Water and Technology Manipulation. Now, any questions about our three new additions?"

The guy who called Hotaru "Cool Blue Sky", Hayate, asked "What in the world is the Elemental Weapons Alice?" "The Elemental Weapons Alice is an offensive Alice. I can choose a weapon, and will the element I want it to result in. For example, if I choose a bow and arrow and will the element to be ice, whomever the arrow hits will be encased in a coffin of ice. Very much like the Elemental Alice, except in weapons form." I explained in a monotone. Hayate sweatdropped and said "Ummm….. thank you…?"

Another person, Rui, had another question. "Do they attend the Academy?" "Well… I'm not sure how to answer that." I started, than looked at Persona. "They do." Came his curt response. "Oh. Okay." I searched around for Natsume. There he was, in the back row, looking like he couldn't care less. That means he was still taking missions. That means all the training I did when I was younger was totally useless. I was a bit worried. He had the Fourth Type Alice, right? Wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be so concerned, right? Right?

**T****hat Evening in the Special Star Common Room**

"So how were the Ability Classes?" I asked. "It was great, the really like new students, don't they? They threw a huge party just for us." Kukai said. The others nodded in agreement. "Everybody likes Yaya~!" Yaya shouted. Yaya just loves to speak in third person, doesn't she? "What did you think of the DA class, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked. "It was… dark, but okay. The teacher seemed nice enough, despite the rumors about him being a slave-driver and apathetic." Tadase answered. "What does apathetic mean?" asked Kukai. "Apathy means a lack of feeling, emotion, or interest." Utau answered. "Oh. Thanks." Kukai thanked.

While they were talking, I was thinking. Why was I so concerned about Natsume earlier today? I thought I had gotten rid of my feelings for him when I arrived at Seiyo Elementary, but now, I wasn't so sure. What should I do now? Should I ignore these feelings, or go ask Eru for advice? Okay, scratch that last one. There is now way in hell I'm going to ask someone like Eru.

"…Dia-chii, Dia-chii!" I looked over. "Huh?" "You've been spacing out!" Yaya exclaimed. "I have? Nothing, I was just thinking about something…" I answered. "We'll be leaving for now, okay?" Nadeshiko asked. I nodded, and they all left.

"So, Diamond-chan, I'll be staying in one of your extra bedrooms, okay?" Tadase asked. I nodded before Amu could say anything. "I'll introduce you to our room." I said, and Tadase and I stood up. I headed down the hallway with Tadase in tow. I opened the third door, marked with a simple gold name plate that read:  
><em>Diamond Starlight<br>Amu Hinamori  
>Tadase Hotori<em>

So, they had already put up his name. huh. That means they trust him not to do anything to us. I opened the door, leading up to our dining room. Next to the dining room was the kitchen. On the opposite side of the room, there was a short hallway. There were four doors. One was the one Amu and I shared, and the other two were bathrooms. The other was the spare, now Tadase's, bedroom. When I twisted the doorknob, I saw that all of his things had already been moved in. Kiseki flew out of Tadase's pocket. "This is a room fit for a king!" He said. "Now where's my bed? You make my bed, commoner!" I sighed. Kiseki was always like this. I activated my Creation and Mind-Reading Alice. I used the Mind-Reading Alice to see what Kiseki's dream bed would be like. Then I would create it using my Creation Alice. A bed made of pure gold and had a humming bird feather comforter and mattress. Kiseki flew over to inspect the bed while my own Charas were hovering somewhere near my head. "Mmm… Not bad, commoner!" he exclaimed. I sighed again, leaving Tadase and Kiseki to get settled in.

**Later That Night**

As I lay in bed that night, I was deep in thought. What did I feel for Natsume? How am I supposed to protect him? I looked over at Amu and my Charas, who were sound asleep. I was able to seem a beam of violet moonlight before I fall asleep. What did that mean?

**The Next Morning**

I yawned and looked over at my bedside clock. It was about 7:30 in the morning. I pulled myself up and stretched. I looked over at my Charas. They were still asleep. I put my feet on the floor and stood up, causing my covers to fall off of me. When I looked back down, I got the shock of my life. There were two more Shugo Charas on my bed! One was a soft purple with a heart decoration. The hearts had a pair of little angel wings. The other was a deep forest green with a tint of brown. On the front were a bow and a quiver of arrows. Why did I get two more Charas? I gently placed them in my Chara box (A/N~ Like Amu's, except it was blue with a different chain design. It used to be a flower, flame, and teardrop. Now, it had an additional heart with wings, and a bow with an arrow knocked through it, inspired by the Hunger Games) Going about like nothing happened, I went to take my morning shower, I was thinking to myself. What did I feel for Natsume? This feeling was so strange. Was it… love? 'Bingo!' I heard a small voice in my head. I whipped my head around. What was that? When I pulled back my shower curtain, I saw it. It was the purple egg, floating in midair. Then, I saw and heard it. A loud crack began to form on the egg. It was about to hatch.

* * *

><p>I left you people with a cliffhanger! Please remember to review. Also, what is the Japanese word for 'warrior'? Like Kiseki is Japanese for 'miracle', although Kiseki (The Chara) isn't exactly a miracle, get what I mean? Thanks! Remember to review and tell me what you think of it! Tell me your ideas! Which you think would be better, Tadamu or Amuto? Vote on my poll! I will use the couple most voted for. If no one votes, I'll just use Tadamu.<p>

~Hime Nadeshiko


	9. Manami

Sorry for the long wait! My flashdrive broke, so I had to retype everything… it was not fun, trust me. Here's some advice: Never leave the flashdrive in the laptop… Anyway, a spinel is a pink gemstone. Amu might say "Diamond", but in her thoughts, she says "Mikan".

~Hime Nadeshiko April 27,2012

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan'sDiamond's P.O.V.**

I watched in awe as the crack in the egg got wider._ Crack!_ The egg split open. A Chara with long straight-cut spinel colored hair popped out. She was wearing a spinel colored mid-sleeved dress with yellow ribbons, which matched her eyes. Her hair was held back by a yellow heart hairclip with pink hearts dangling from gold chains from it. "I am Manami, Mikan-chan. I am the Shugo Chara born from your desire to love and be loved." She introduced. "Hi Manami, but I would prefer you call me Diamond instead." I replied. When she asked why, I explained to her about my current situation, and pretty much everything else. "So when do I get to meet Megumi, Hikari, and Rima?" She asked. "Ummm…When I get out of the shower.

After I got of the shower, I headed back to my room with Manami behind me. Amu was still sleeping. Well, you can't blame her, it was only about 7 in the morning. What can I say? I'm an early riser. "Wake up." I said as I poked Hikari, Megumi, and Rima's eggs. They immediately came out. They were used to waking up early. When they saw what was behind me, their eyes widened, and they shot me a questioning look. "Oi, Amu." I shook her. "Waaaa do you wan?" Came her disorientated voice. "Someone named Manami wants to talk you." I told her. She yawned as she pulled herself off her plaid patterned bed. She blinked hard several times. "Who's Manami?" She asked. "Come out." I instructed. Manami came out from behind me. Amu's eyes widened. "She's Manami?" She asked. "Hello, yes I am Manami. I am Diamond's desire to love and be loved. Who are you?" Manami introduced.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Umm…well, I'm Diamond/Mikan's best friend. I have four Charas. Speaking of which, WAKE UP!" I screamed at my egg basket, which is a parting gift Ami gave my Charas. Their eggs popped open and slowly came floating out. When they saw Manami, they instantly brightened.

"These are my Charas. This one is Ran. She is my desire to become more sporty and athletic." Ran waved, and Manami waved back.

"The blue Chara next to her is Miki. She's my desire to be more artistic." Miki looked up from her drawing, nodded once in acknowledgement, and went back to her drawing. She was obviously drawing Manami.

"The green Chara is Suu. She's my desire to be more girly." Suu ran/floated to Manami. "Hello, I'm Suu desu!"

"The last one is Dia, she is the radiance inside of me." Dia smiled gently at Manami, then said "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Dia."

Then, Mikan cut in. "Nice of you to introduce yourselves, but if Amu doesn't start preparing now, she will be late." I looked at the clock. It read 7:45 a.m. How did time pass by so quickly? I jumped up as if I had been electric shocked. I grabbed my uniform and ran into the bathroom.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Ehh? So you have another Shugo Chara, Diamond?" Tadase asked. "Yeah." I lazily answered, "And here she is." Manami floated up, and my friends and their Charas began to fawn over her. Fortunately, Natsume and his friends weren't here yet, so we didn't have to worry about them seeing our Charas. Then, the door slammed open. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru stood in the doorway. Most of us widened our eyes and stuffed our Charas into our bags. Everyone was staring at them as they walked to their seats behind ours. Once they sat down, The door burst open once again to reveal a huffing and panting Naru. He was about to collapse onto the floor. "New students and Diamond and Amu… High School Principal's Office…" He managed. The entire class turned to us, even Hotaru with her camera. What did my uncle want this now? I sighed and got up, with the rest of them following my lead. We passed him as we walked out the door.

We stopped at my uncle's door. I pushed open the door and we walked inside. Uncle spun around on his office chair and faced up. "Sit down." He told us. We all sat down on the sofa. Then, the door opened again and Ikuto came in. He too sat down next to Amu, like Tadase. "Yo Ikuto." I said. He looked in my direction and nodded. "Okay. We're here for only reason: the AAO and Easter." He started. Amu, Utau, Ikuto and I tensed. "We have received recent information that they are working together. Two of our enemies have teamed up against us. So, we need more people to go on missions."

"What?" Me and Amu exclaimed at the same time. "We took missions to keep people safe! This defeats the whole purpose!" Amu exclaimed, suddenly in her Ran Chara Change. I just sat there with my bangs covering my eyes. "Amu. Relax." I told her. All of the people who were in the room looked at me. "It's their choice, not ours, If they want to do it, let them." Amu and the others stared at me as if I had grown another head. "We can only protect them if they want to be protected. We can't force protection onto others."

Amu slumped back down into her seat. "Don't you take missions to specifically protect HIM? But you're right" She sighed. "It's up to you." At the word HIM, I froze, but fortunately, no one noticed. The other Guardians looked at each other. Then, unified, they all nodded. Uncle coughed and said "Well, Persona will give you your mission names. Diamond and Amu will describe the rest to you in your Special Star Common Room. Diamond, you know what to do once they get there." I nodded and stood up. "Come on, we've got to go." Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, and Yaya followed me back to the common room. But only I knew that there was a little bug recording our every word, our every move. And I recognized the tiny lettering on its side. Imai Productions.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

We were walking back to Hotaru's Special Star room. Once we got into her room, she logged onto her laptop while we proceeded to sit down on whatever spare chairs she had. "Hmm…That's interesting…" "What?" Ruka asked. "This is conversation with the High School Principal's conversation." Ruka sweatdropped. "Isn't that conversation supposed to be private?"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

I truly felt sorry for Ruka. Getting hit with the Baka Gun Version 28d. 'That's the point. Anyway Natsume, they're similar to you more than you think." "What?" She was wearing her earphone, which were plugged into her laptop (A/N~ Which is my current position…I like to listen to music while I type!). Then, she pulled the earphones, rewinded the tape, video, whatever it was, and boosted the volume. We could see them, the High School Principal, and another unknown dude. What did they call him? Ikuto? I looked at my Chara. He only shrugged. "Pay attention!" Hotaru barked at me. I glared at her, but focused on the screen.  
>"So we need more people to go on missions." The HSP said.<br>"What?" Both Bluenette and Pinkette exclaimed.  
>"We took missions to keep people safe! This defeats the whole purpose!" Pinkette exclaimed. Strange, she was acting out of Character. But WHAT she said was the real shocker. They were taking missions to protect their friends? Like me, but I have been given less missions lately.<br>"Amu relax." The bluenette said. "It's their choice, not ours, If they want to do it, let them."  
>'Amu' slid back into her seat and said "Don't you take missions to specifically protect HIM? But you're right. It's up to them."<br>I noticed that the bluenette froze when Hinamori said 'him'. Then I felt something I haven't felt in a long time rise up again, but I managed to swallow it back down.

…

"So, what do you think the HSP means when he said 'you know what to do'?" Ruka asked. "We don't know." Hotaru said and sighed.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

We were headed back to Diamond-chan's common room to discuss what we learned. Temari came out of my bag. "Nadeshiko, are you sure you want to take missions like Diamond-chan and Amu-chan?" She asked me. "I'm sure." I said as I smiled gently at her.

Once we got in the common room, we sat down. Our Charas came out and settled down on the tea table off the side. "Okay, you all need more Alices." Diamond-chan said. I was surprised. "Why?" My twin, Nagihiko, asked. "One Alice isn't enough. One offensive Alice might be enough, but not all of you have an offensive Alice." She answered, and the Alice Catalog appeared out of nowhere. Surprisingly, Temari Chara Changed with me and my eyes began glittering. I grabbed the catalog and furiously began to flip through its pages. "OKAY!" I shouted. Then, the Chara Change deactivated and I stood there blinking. I flushed. "Umm… Would the Electricity Alice be okay?" I mumbled. "Sure" Diamond-chan said "But after everyone else decides." I nodded in understanding.

"What's the Weaponry Alice?" My brother asked.  
>"The Weaponry Alice is an Alice that allows you to create weapons out of nowhere." Diamond-chan answered. "Okay. Then I'll take that if it'll be fine."<br>"Yaya wants the Poisoning Alice! That way I can put the poison in the candy I make!" Yaya exclaimed. All of us except Diamond-chan sweatdropped. Diamond-chan nodded like it was perfectly normal for her to want that.  
>"…the Crystal Alice looks acceptable…" Utau-chan mumbled.<br>"Mind Manipulation." Ikuto-kun flatly stated.  
>"I'll have the Matter Manipulation Alice, whatever it is. It sounds cool." Kukai-kun announced proudly. "Kukai… Matter Manipulation is when you can control matter. For example, you can make your hand pass straight through this table by using the Alice." Diamond-chan explained again.<p>

…

After Diamond-chan Inserted the Alice Stones into us, I wanted to try it out. "Hey, how about we go to the hideout Persona gave us?" Amu-chan suggested. We looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

**Southern Forest Section 45B Utau's P.O.V.**

Once we got there, we instantly separated. Iru and Eru followed me into a section of the woods, into a clearing. I wanted to practice my Alice. I concentrated while Iru and Eru parked themselves down on a smooth boulder. I put my hands together and slowly pulled them apart. Amethyst crystals stretched from one hand to the other. I stared at in wonder. The sunlight was striking it at such an angle that it seemed like the crystals were glowing. I stretched it again, willing it to take the form of a dagger. Surprisingly, it didn't work.

I frowned and tried again. This time, the crystals began to lump together, but it looked nowhere like the dagger it was supposed to be. I gritted my teeth and tried again. The lump of crystals became more streamlined, but that was it. I was really tired. Iru, seeing this, Chara Changed with me.

When I refocused, I saw that it was nearly sundown. With a sigh, I began walking back to the greenhouse. When I arrived, I saw that everyone was there, and they looked beat-tired, like me. Even Diamond and Amu seemed tired. We trudged back to our rooms.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I was almost sleeping by the time I got to my dorms. I spent my afternoon training Amu and Tadase to use their Alices. Tadase seemed to be a natural at his Water Alice. He was able to make a stream of water rise out of the lake on his fourth try. However, about his Technology Alice, there was nothing for him to practice on, so we left that one to be for now.

Once we got back to our dorm, Tadase headed into the shower. Amu went to the balcony to get a little fresh air. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. Thank god it was a Saturday tomorrow… That way I'd be able to train them as a group after letting them get a taste of their new Alices. That way, I'd be able help themselves protect themselves. As my eyelids began fluttering close, I heard a strange sound… like an …egg cracking, before I drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Sunlight filtered through the open window, exposing the dust motes floating about. My eyes followed the stream of light, landing on my unhatched Chara. I sat up, yawning. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed that there was a large crack down its side. It was about to hatch? But even Megumi and Hikari, my first two Charas, took an interval of several weeks to hatch. Meaning Hikari hatched several weeks to hatch after Megumi did. Again like the last morning, the crack on the egg got larger… and it burst open.

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger, but it is similar to last chapter's… oh well, what can I say? Anyway, I hope you review!<p>

~Hime Nadeshiko


	10. Beginning of the Sports Festival

I can't believe I lost my flashdrive… again! I'm sure I'll find it sooner or later though. Why is all the technical problems happening to me? In case you were wondering why I had Anna ask that question, it was because there is a boy in my class who is obsessed with oranges. His favorite color is orange, and his favorite fruit is orange. Since 'Mikan' sort of means 'Orange' and Anna had the Cooking Alice, I thought it would make sense.

~Hime Nadeshiko May 3,2012

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V.<strong>

With that one crack, the egg burst open. The smell of pine sap entered my nose. "I'm Akane. Nice to meet you." She said briskly. She had straight black hair that ended in an arrow-tip in a loose pony-tail. She was wearing brown leather boots, thin brown long water-proof pants, a simple black long sleeved shirt under a thin brown water-proof jacket. A bow and a quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. Akane turned to look at my basket of sleeping Charas. "Still sleeping? They're so lazy." She commented. "Anyway," Akane turned back to me. "Don't tell the others that you have me. It's a secret. Got it?" She asked. I nodded, wondering why. Akane snapped back into her egg and slipped under the covers.

Glancing at Akane, I went into the shower (A/N~ They each have their own bathrooms). About 30 minutes later, I stepped out with my hair blow dried and wearing my outfit of the day.

I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a blue and yellow belt, part if it hanging off. I had on a yellow tank top on top of an off the shoulders blue shirt. Of course, I was wearing my necklace. It was the perfect accessory, and went with everything. To top it off, I was wearing a blue baseball cap turned in the back, but not completely 180°, more like 130°(A/N~ You know, with the part that's sticking out behind you head?)complete with a yellow sneakers with blue laces.

When I came out of the shower, I went into the dining room to see Tadase there, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "Good morning Diamond." He said. "Good morning." I replied. "Where's Amu?" "She just went out a couple of minutes ago, saying we were low on food." Tadase answered. "Might as well catch up to her. She might need help with the groceries." I said, and stood up… after grabbing a handful of cereal from the bag.

I went back into my room to get my Charas, who were waiting for me on my bed. "Umm… guys, do you mind getting me a bottle of water in the kitchen?" I asked. "Sure." Megumi said, and floated out the door. The rest were silent, but they followed her. Rima had her nose buried in a book, Hikari was looking bored, and Manami was examining everything in the room(A/N~ Remember that Manami is new to the household.) When they were gone, Akane wriggled out from underneath my pocket and settled on my shoulder. Thankfully, my hair was long enough to conceal her, and Akane was in Chara form, enabling her to adjust herself if she was about to fall off. "Diamoooonnnd…. There's no more water…" Megumi floated in looking dejected. "It's okay. I suspected there wouldn't be any. We're headed off to the supermarket in Central Town to go help Amu."

Today was bright and warm, yet it wasn't too hot or too cold. This was the old Mikan's favorite type of day, but it wasn't mine now. My favorite type of weather was snow. My Charas were in my little Chara box, hiding them. Since I had gotten a new Chara, I had fashioned another charm, this time in the shape of an arrow. Megumi's was a rainbow flower, Hikari's was a crimson flame, Rima's was a green teardrop, and Manami's was a pink heart with another red heart overlapping it. Luckily, no one asked about the new charm I had gotten.

As I got onto the bus headed for Central Town, I noticed that Natsume and Ruka were on it in the back row. I sat in the first row, something I didn't usually do, but I really didn't want to see them. I just wasn't ready. Funny thing not being ready, when you've been training for years.

The bus stopped at Central Town about 10 minutes later. I headed towards the supermarket, strolling casually. I could sense Natsume and Ruka following me. Ruka was looking at what I assume is a shopping list.

Once I was in the supermarket, I looked around for Amu. I looked in the Dairy Department, the Canned Goods Aisle, and finally found her in the Fruits Section. "Yo Amu." I said. Amu looked up and grinned. "Help me with this?" She said, lifting her arm up to reveal a shopping basket full of merchandise. I smiled and lifted it without a problem. "So, your Charas are in your box pouch?" I whispered. She nodded and looked back at the list she was holding. "Okay… I've got the plums… now were need mangoes. Can you get them for me?" I nodded and went to the mangoes. I picked about a small bagful, and sharply turned around, only to crash into…

Natsume Hyuuga!

I glared at him, and he glared back at me, until Ruka awkwardly smiled and extended his hand. Form my position on the ground, I took hold of his hand, and he pulled me up. "Thanks." I said while giving him a small smile. For some strange reason, his face turned slightly red (A/N~ Still the same dense Mikan! Dense about love anyway…). "Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand to his forehead. With this action, his face turned even more red. "I'm-I'm okay… uhh.."He stammered. "It's Diamond Starlight." He turned another shade of red.

I blinked and walked back to Amu, only to see her talking to Utau, Nadeshiko, and Ikuto. I knew that both Ruka and Natsume were staring at me. "Hi Utau, Nadeshiko, and Ikuto. What are you doing here?" "Same as you. Shopping." Utau answered. Ikuto walked towards me, leaned down, and blew a puff of air in my right ear. I just stood there, ignoring him. He does that all the time. He backed away, looking disappointed.

The first time he did that, I punched him in the face so hard that he flew 20 feet away. The rest of the Guardians(Including Utau and their Charas) looked at me in awe and fear. After I explained that it was only a defensive reaction and I wouldn't do it if they didn't hurt me, they relaxed a bit.

We headed towards the checkout line, and paid for our purchases. Then we headed back to our rooms. When we got to our rooms, our Charas came out of our pouches. Akane stayed inside my pocket, where she was for the morning.

Once Amu and Tadase put away all of the groceries, we headed back down to the common room. All of them except for Yaya and Nadeshiko we there waiting. After a moment, they came racing down. Once they were here, I teleported to the clearing.

"Okay. Starting from now on, I'll be training two of you at a time. The others will practice by themselves. I'll be training Nagihiko and Kukai today. Go practice." I commanded. They immediately dispersed.

"Okay. Nagihiko try to, materialize a butter knife. Kukai, try to soften the tree over there. After you think you've think you've got it, poke it."

They looked at me as if I were insane, but they listened to me anyway. Soon, they were sweating. Luckily, they wore thin clothing.

…

By the end of the day, Nagihiko was able produce a miniature chopping knife. Kukai was able to sink his finger 3 inches into the wood of a tree.

**Next Morning**

_BBBEEEPPP! _The alarm clock rang. I slapped the dismiss button and pulled myself up. I gathered my shower items and trudged into the closet. My Charas were in their basket, but Akane was on the side of the sink. Eating her breakfast of mini apples.

…

I walked into Naru's classroom only to hear the constant buzz of chatting. All of us walked in with me at the lead. Almost everyone stopped and were staring at us until Amu and I glared at them. They hurriedly turned back around and resumed talking. We sat down at our seat, and a few minutes later, Naru twirled in.

He was wearing neon pink tights, a bright green WOMEN"S tank top, and a neon orange shirts. One look at it my eyes started to tear. One guy even ran to the trash bin and threw up whatever he ate for breakfast. "Okay minna-san! The Alice Sports Festival is coming up soon!" At this everyone cheered. "And this year everyone has to take part. And that includes Hyuuga-chan and Starlight-chan!" He exclaimed. We sighed. I had known this was coming.

We all got up and headed to the courtyard, were we would practice for about two weeks, skipping all morning classes. After we had changed into our gym uniforms, we started running around the track. Some of the others ignored Naru and just sat down in the grass gossiping. I was starting to get a bit tired at around Lap # 234. So, I stopped and took a short break. All of a sudden, guys surrounded me.

"Diamond~chan! How did you do that? It was amazing how you did so many laps without getting tired at all!"  
>"Diamond~chan! You have great endurance! Please be my wife and do it with me!"<p>

When I heard this, my face became slightly green. I was about to get trampled by the guys when I activated Fanboy Escape Plan #3. My eyes began to sparkle and fill with 'crocodile' tears (A/N~ Fake tears, for those of you who do not know) I raised one finger to my lip and kept my other arm close to my body. I lowered my eyes to the floor. "Why don't you leave me alone?" Mt voice came out softly. Then a single teardrop leaked out of my eye, and when it hit the ground, the boys that were surrounding me had nose bleeds and they all fainted.

"One hit KO!" Yaya shouted, giving me the thumbs up. I grinned and high-fived her. The rest of the Guardians just smiled. They were used to this, seeing as I had many fanboys, so I've had a lot of practice doing this. I could see Hotaru snapping picture of me to sell. Natsume and Ruka were also staring at me. Natsume and Ruka's faces were red, but Ruka's face were about 3 shades more intense.

Naru blew the whistle, signaling Lunch Period. Everyone jumped up and ran to their respective locker rooms. Once we were done changing, we headed towards the cafeteria. After we got our food, I teleported to my empty Math classroom. The Cafeteria was always noisy, so I disliked going there. As a result, I went to a quiet spot to eat my lunch in peace. My Charas were taking a nap in the pouch, which I had locked with a twist of my hand.

"Akane, you can come out now." I said to empty space. Akane came out from my hair, where she had been hiding. "How long do you plan for being hidden?" I asked. "Until someone finds me out." She replied. I handed her a slice of Mandarin orange, and she ate it like a watermelon. Watching her eat it was funny, and I smiled at her. She noticed and smiled back. After eating, I looked at the clock. 12:55. Five minutes.

I told Akane to get back behind my hair. Not too soon. Inchou came in with Koko, Anna, and Nonoko. They sat down, eyed me, and began talking to each other. After about five minutes, Koko came up to me. "U-um would you like to sit with us, Starlight-san." He looked afraid, as if I were about to maim him. I sighed, seeing that Amu and the others weren't here yet. I followed him to where the others were sitting.

"So Diamond-chan… where are you from?" Nonoko asked me. "Tokyo."  
>"What's your favorite fruit?" Asked Anna. "Oranges."<br>"What do you think of my Illusion Alice?" Inchou asked. "It's pretty useful."  
>"Do you like pranks?" Koko asked. At this, they all looked intently at me. I grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do. Wanna try one later?"<br>When I said this, Koko looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "Who's the victim?" Inchou asked. "Why Hyuuga, Nogi, and Imai of course." I answered. They gulped. "But wouldn't Imai-san and Hyuuga-san murder us? You do know Hyuuga-san is in the Dangerous Ability and Imai-san is known as the 'Ice Queen'?" Anna asked.

"I know. Don't worry. I'm sure they won't be able to do anything to you." I said. Amu and the others walked in through the door. I went back to my seat. A few minutes later, Jinno arrived with his weird looking frog. I took out a Post-It.

_After school, 3:30 meet me in the school court yard._

I passed the note to them. Nonoko opened it, and showed the others. Then, she wrote something on it and passed it back.

_Okay, but is it just us, or are you brining the rest of your friends?_

I looked around. Jinno was working with a student on a problem, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Amu were working on the problem.

_Nope, it's just me, you Inchou, Anna, and Koko._

I was about to hand the note back to Nonoko, but a _BANG!_ Made me hold back. I looked up. It was Jinno. "Have you finished your problems, Starlight?" He sneered. I smiled and handed him my sheet, which I used the Illusion Alice on. "Hmm. Excellent." He said, and walked away. I passes to note to Nonoko. She took it for a moment, and passed it moment.

_Okay, no problem._

I grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>See you soon! Please review!<p>

~Hime Nadeshiko


	11. PRANK::Nogi Ruka

Hime Nadeshiko, long time no see! I'm busy with school, so I'll be, well, busy, but I'll try to update more often. Also, I've changed Diamond's name to Mitsuki, since Diamond is too close to Dia. I will eventually edit the chapters, sooner or later...

Also, I'm planning to change the story. First off, I think five Charas are a bit too much for anybody. So, I'll take out a Chara or two, and change the rest. Five years is also a big time skip, so I'm probably changing it to two years instead. For the Alice Festival concert, I'm planning to change some of the songs as well. I'm also changing Mikan to make her less Mary Sue and add more flaws. So, in other words, I'm rewriting it.

I'm planning a prequel to A Second Chance called **The Heart's Wings about Mikan's life at Seiyo. I wouldm't really call it a prequel, since it has a different plot and Charas. It should be out now already.**

~October 11, 2012

* * *

><p>Mitsuki met with Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Yuu after school, alone. She even sent Megumi, Hikari, Rima, and Manami along with Amu and the others. Only Akane stayed. Mitsuki sat down on the grass next to the track field. Minutes later, they arrived. They sat down cross-legged next to her.<p>

"So who's-" Koko began, but she cut him off. Mitsuki activated her Fire Alice and burned a bug that was listening to their conversation. They stared at her, speechless, until Koko broke the silence.

"Wellllllll… who is our first victim? Imai-san, Hyuuga-san, or Nogi-san?" Anna asked.

"Nogi Ruka first. It's best to take down the lapdog first, before the Alpha(Natsume) and Beta(Hotaru)." She answered.

"Okay, then, it'll be Ruka-san first. So what are we going to do?" Yuu inquired.

"Does he go to the barn?" Mitsuki questioned.

"As a matter of fact, he does." Koko piped up.

Kohane smirked and Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko slowly began inching away from her.

"So here's what we'll do…"

**A Few Days Later**

Plan Nogi Ruka was currently in action. Mitsuki's Charas were in my pouch, except for Akane. It was currently 5 o' clock and the sun was just starting to come up. She was hiding under a large shrub in front of the animal barn. After waking up early to observe him every day of the past few days, Mitsuki noticed that Ruka always arrived at 7:55 am. After taking a look around to make sure nobody was there, she opened the barn door. It creaked slowly and Mitsuki slipped inside.

She took a look around the dimly lit room that smelled of musty hay and saw that most of the animals were asleep. The only one awake was a gray mare. Mitsuki stroked her mane while using her Sleep Alice, and the mare fell back asleep. Then, she proceed to an unoccupied corner of the barn, and began setting 'it' up. She connected the wires and secured the screws and took out several Alice Stones.

…

Mitsuki smiled, satisfied with her handiwork, and peered at her watch. It read 7:50. Only 5 minutes left, and Ruka will be in for the humiliation of a lifetime. Even more then the time when Hotaru made Ruka pose for her in a skin-tight black bunny suit with fishnet stockings, a pair of white bunny-ears, and black high-heels.

She hid behind a haystack and waited. Soon enough, Ruka arrived, cautious. However, he could not see me. When he leaded the mare Mitsuki stroked earlier, she slipped out while he was in his own little world with the barn animals.

She grinned like a maniac and, once she got far enough from the barn, pressed the small button on a mini remote-control. 5…4…3…2…1…

BOOM!

The explosion was heard throughout the entire school premises. Mitsuki put the remote back into her pocket, and giggling, used her Teleportation Alice to get into the Girl's Bathroom and the second floor. She looked around cautiously and walked out and headed toward the classroom.

Since Amu and the others weren't here yet, Mitsuki sat next to Anna and the others. "So how did it go?" Koko asked. "Pretty well. He should be here soon… wouldn't want to miss class, even in his situation." She smiled.

Soon enough, we all felt a deep rumble in the earth. Almost everyone in the classroom ran to the windows to see what was going on. Once Mitsuki, Koko, Anna, and Nonoko were able to push her way through the mob around the window, Koko whipped out his pocket camera, one he bought from Hotaru.

Ruka was running from a huge crowd of animals, fangirls, and …fanboys? Animals and Alices of all ages were chasing him, ranging from a six year old girl to a sixteen year old teenage male were running after him like a cat chases after catnip.

Why were they chasing him?

You see, the bomb they planted in the barn was no regular bomb. It was a PHEROMONE BOMB ( Designed and invented by Mitsuki Yuki herself) . It contained massive amounts of Human Pheromone Alice and Animal Pheromone Alice, in the form of powdered Alice Stones (Unfortunately, the results were only temporary).

Whoever that was around inhaled the Alice Stone powder went mad, as in the 'crazy, infatuated' mad. Well, mad for Ruka anyway.

_**Brinnnnnnnnngggggggg!**_

The bell rand, signaling AM Homeroom. Narumi skipped in to take attendance, unaware of the situation.

"Anna Umenomiya?"  
><em>"Here!"<em>

"Amu Hinamori?"  
><em>"Here"<em> Somehow, they had managed to arrive in the middle of all the chaos.

"Hotaru Imai?"  
><em>"Here, Baka sensei."<em>

"Koko Yome?"  
><em>"Here!"<em>

"Kukai Souma?"  
><em>"Here."<em>

"Mitsuki Yuki?"  
><em>"...Here"<em>

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki?"  
><em>"Here."<em>

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?"_  
>"Here"<em>

"Natsume Hyuuga?"  
><em>"Hn."<em>

"Nonoko Ogasawara?"  
><em>"Here!"<em>

"Ruka Nogi?"

"Not here?"

"Sumire Shouda?"

"Not here? Oh well."

"Tadase Hotori?"  
><em>"Here."<em>

"Utau Hoshina?"  
><em>"Here."<em>

"Yuu Tobita?"  
><em>"Present."<em>

"Yaya Yuiki?"  
><em>"Here!"<em>

"Hmm… Two students are absent today, male and female…" Narumi said thoughtfully. Next to Mitsuki, Koko had a light nosebleed. Curious, she activated she Mind-Reading Alice. She turned a mix of red and green. It involved Ruka and Sumire...

"Umm..sensei? Ruka is being chased by a horde of fans, which includes Sumire, which is why they are currently not here." Koko said, still a faint pink.

"Oh, is that so?" Narumi said, sounding a bit disappointed. Right on cue, Ruka burst in, forcefully slid the door shut, and slid to the floor gasping to air. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his face was flushed crimson red, and his breaths were short and choppy. "S-s-so-sorry I-I'm l-l-late." He panted.

"Well, well! It looks like Ruka can be here with us after all!" Exclaimed Narumi. However, when we looked at Ruka again, he was on the ground, out cold.

"Okkaaayyy… I think we went a bit overboard on that one…" Koko whispered.  
>"You THINK?" Nonoko whispered back.<br>"I actually sort of feel sorry for him." Anna added.  
>Mitsuki just sat there, with a slightly concerned face, but in her mind, she was smirking, felling less than on ounce of guilt.<p>

Meanwhile, Ruka's fangirls were going nuts. The class was chaos, seeing that 995/1000 of the girls in Alice Academy were fans of either Natsume or Ruka. They were screaming "OMG, look at Ruka-sama! He collapsed! Someone call the ambulance and take him to the Hospital Wing!"

Then, Sumire managed to break the door open, and began to scream as well. Finally, Narumi had enough.

"QUIET!" he said, using his Voice Pheromone. Instantly, the class shut up. "Najika, teleport Ruka to the Hospital Wing."  
>"Hai sensei." Najika said. She wasn't one of Ruka's many fangirls, so it shouldn't really be a problem. The entire class watched in silence as she grabbed Ruka, and they teleported.<p>

They sat in silence for five minutes until Najika teleported back. "Okay now class! Lessons will proceed as usual!" Naru shouted. "Now, go to your regular classes!"

* * *

><p>~Hime Nadeshiko<p>

Remember to review


	12. Author's Note

Dear readers,

Don't worry, I'll be updating soon. Well, not really updating, more like the rewrite. You see, I reviewed the work, and decided that Mikan _was_ too Mary-Sue. So, I've decided to rewrite it. But don't worry! It won't stray _that_ far from the original storyline. I'll be updating and deleting as I go, not deleting all of the chapters at once. Now that I've gone back through it, I've noticed a lot of grammatical errors. So, if anyone would be willing to BETA for me, I'd sppreciate it!

_~Hime Nadeshiko_, 2/20/13e


End file.
